Love and Hate Collide
by PaulIsMySilverWolf
Summary: Luke has turned into the school's bad boy. Renesmee is the school's outcast. After one accident goes to far, they both get two weeks of detention. The more Luke learns about 'Loch Ness', the more he learns about his past.Renesmee/OC. Sequel to Secret Love
1. Vandalism

Chapter 1 of Love and Hate Collide

Vandalism

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I only own this fanfiction and all the little kids. :)**

"Lower me down," I whispered, tightening the harness. Seth lowered me down through the window till I was about halfway down to the gym floor. I took the green spray paint from my belt and shook it.

I unfastened the top and started spraying. Then I used the other colors for decorations and red for a big X around the Christmas tree. When I was down, I leaned back and admired my work. I pulled the rope a couple of times before Seth pulled me up.

"Come on, let's go." Seth said, clearly uncomfortable. I laughed at the comment and started unbuckling the harness. We put the cans back into the backpack along with the rock climbing equipment. I started down the ladder we had propped up against the gym wall.

We ran to Seth's car, a black Mercedes he had gotten from Carlisle for his sixteenth birthday. I hadn't really wanted a car instead a black Buell. Jasper had given me his when I turned seventeen after making sure i could take care of it.

We drove away in the Mercedes towards my house. "Aren't you going to Heidi's party this weekend?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe, we do have this big science test on Monday." Even though Seth hung out with me, the school's bad boy, he was still a nerd at heart.

"The science test?" I snorted. "Seth you know everything there is to be known about science." Seth was still my best friend, no matter what.

"I need to make sure!" He insisted as we pulled into my driveway. I laughed as we got out of the car. We went inside my house to be greeted by screaming. I followed Seth into the living room where Jenna and Bryce were trying to calm all four kids down at once.

Danny and Logan were sitting on top of our huge bookcase, flipping through Chelsea's diary, while being yelled at by Jenna. Chelsea was trying unsuccessfully to climb up the bookcase to get it back. Nick had chocolate all over his face and was running away from Bryce.

"Stop!" Seth screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. I sat down on the couch, an amused expression on my face as I watched Seth turn into Mr. Mom.

"Danny! Logan! Get down from there and give Chelsea her journal back." The twins obediently climbed down with a 'we were just playing' look and gave Chelsea her diary back. Seth ordered the twins upstairs and into the play room.

Seth then picked up Nick and carried him into the kitchen. He came back into the living room, carrying a clean Nick. Seth pointed him in the direction of the stairs before turning to Jenna, Bryce, and Chelsea.

"Where is Leah and Kristi? And all the adults?" Seth questioned.

"Kristi and Leah are at the movies on a group date at the movies." Jenna replied. "And all the adults are on triple date." Bryce added.

Seth calmed down and sat on the couch next to me. I turned on the TV flipping through the channels. I settled on Malcolm in the Middle. After a few minutes, my eyes started dropping.

"_To late," Jacob grinned. "Embry," Embry had a very long sharp knife._

"_I'm sure you remember your mom telling you knifes were very, __very __dangerous." Jacob continued. I had on boxers from the night before._

_He took the knife from Embry and held it over my leg. He lowered it and cut into my thigh. I screamed out in pain as he dragged it across my leg. He made a cut from my thigh to my ankle._

"_Luke!" I heard Mom scream._

"_Mommy," I called back, my voice weak._

I woke up, a dry sob escaping my throat. Jenna, Bryce, Chelsea, and Seth all turned to look at me. Seth had a knowing look in his eyes while the kids look bewildered.

"Shut up," I snapped before they could say anything.

I raced up to my room, limping slightly on my bad leg. I yanked off my jeans and sat down on the bed, staring at my scar. I held two fingers on it, running them up and down my scar.

Tears fell silently down my face as I tried to block the painful memories flooding into my head. There was a soft knock at the door and a face appeared.

"Luke?" Nick asked softly, coming over towards me. He stopped directly in front of me, staring at me with brilliant green eyes.

Nick wrapped his arms around my neck. I almost pulled back in surprise. I hadn't had this kind of affection from family in years. Awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around Nick, returning the hug.

"I love you Luke," Nick whispered around my neck.

"I love you too kid,"

**Nick is so cute! To clear things up the sequel is based 10 years later. **

**Luke is 19**

**Seth 18, **

**Leah 14,**

**Kristi 13, **

**Jenna 13, **

**Bryce 12, **

**Chelsea 10. **

**Danny and Logan are 9 **

**Nick is 8. **

**Luke got held back one year so that's why he is still in high school. ****Luke, Jenna, and Nick are Bella and Edward's kids. Seth, Leah, Danny and Logan are Alice and Jasper's kids. Chelsea and Bryce are Em's and Rose's kids. Hope that clears things up.**


	2. Dr Pepper vs Coke

Chapter 2 of Love and Hate Collide

Dr. Pepper vs Coke

I stuffed my helmet and skateboard into my over sized locker. Normally, here at San Diego High people shared lockers with friends. Having no one to share it with gave me a lot of extra room.

I didn't have any friends. I was Renesmee 'Loch Ness' Call. The nickname had come from Luke Cullen, the school's bad boy. Not only was he everyone the guys wished they were, he had every girl falling for him.

Except me.

I simply wasn't interested. His naturally untidy bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, and crooked grin with dimples had no effect on me except for disgust. Plus, we had a mutual feeling of hate. Luke made fun of my looks and clothing while I would shoot sarcastic remarks at him.

I walked down the hallway to go to Trigonometry and saw two new kids looking very confused and very lost. I walked over to them letting my conscious over throw my shyness. "Hello," I said softly.

"Hi," The girl chirped. "My name is Ashley Lopez and this is my twin brother, Jared."

"My name is Renesmee Call," I introduced myself.

"Do you know where Mr. Varner's Trigonometry class is?" Jared spoke up. I almost laughed. "That's my next class. Follow me."

Ashley, Jared, and I started down the hallway. Ashley was talking about a new Prada bag while Jared was smiling at every passing girl. I was trying to ignore the glares from the other students.

Halfway to the classroom, Brooke Vandam came barreling past us, sobbing hysterically. The twins opened their mouths' to say something but I interrupted them.

"Wait for it," I paused dramatically as we kept walking. Luke Cullen had broken another girl's heart. We turned the corner to see Luke Cullen, Seth Clearwater, and Sam Mallory doubling over in laughter.

"The infamous Luke Cullen," I said under my breath. Ashley looked at me questioningly. "I'll explain later."

Luke looked up to see who had spoken. "Loch Ness," He greeted. "Did you have to force the new kids to walk with you?"

I opened my mouth to say something. "Actually, _Luke _we decided to walk with her. She unlike some people has the decency to be civil." Ashley snapped.

Luke ignored her and turned towards Jared. "Lopez, isn't it? You want to sit with us at lunch?" Luke gestured to Sam and Seth. Jared nodded and watched them, awestruck as they walked past us. Luke deliberately knocked my binder out of my hands as he passed me. Ashley bent down to help me pick them up.

"He is such a jerk!" Ashley said angrily as we walked into Trig. I solemnly agreed and went to the back of the room where my seat was. I was positive Ashley would stop talking to me once she found out about my reputation here.

Ashley had curly dark shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was petite like me, and was about a head shorter then my 5'5. Jared had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was taller then me, about 6'2.

Ashley sat next to me and Jared sat next to Seth. Seth Clearwater was in this class, thankfully the only one. Other then that, I had a pretty bad schedule. Almost every class I had was with Luke or my twin 'sisters'.

My Schedule:

Trigonometry- Mr. Varner

English- Ms. Rather with Luke

Spanish- Mrs. Gonzales with Luke

Government- Mr. Hanson

Lunch

Biology- Mr. Banner with Luke

Gym- Mr. Elder with Luke and my 'sisters'

Most of the class had filed in by then and taken their seats. "Hey, who is that?" Ashley asked, pointing over to Seth.

"That is Seth Clearwater. He is Luke's partner in crime. He isn't that much of a jerk; he can be really sweet sometimes."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked, pretending to be uninterested. Seth turned around to dig for something in his backpack and then stopped. He stared at Ashley for a few seconds then smiled at her.

"I think he likes you," I declared after he turned around.

"You think so?" She asked out of delight. I nodded to answer her question.

oo0oo

I sat down at my usual table at the far side of the cafeteria. It was directly across from Luke's table.

A tray slammed down in front of me and Ashley sat down. "We are going shopping tomorrow." She declared.

"Why?"

"Because I need some new clothes." Ashley replied, putting ketchup on her hamburger.

"Does this have anything to do with Seth?" I smirked.

"No!" Ashley shouted, a little to loud. I laughed as she changed the subject to my outfit, a Casper the Ghost t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans.

I watched as my 'sisters' sat down on either side of Luke. Heidi was wearing a black tube top with a blue-gray chiffon skirt. Jane, was wearing a red one shoulder bubble dress.

"I need a soda," I stood up and went over to the vending machine. I took a few quarters out of my pocket and put them into the little slot.

A Dr. Pepper came out and I cracked it open to take a drink. I started walking back to my table and I fell spraying the contents of the can all over me and the person in front of me.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized, standing up. I looked the person in the face and my expression changed from apologetic to amusement. "On second thought, I'm not sorry."

Luke had a big brown stain on the front of his white t-shirt. His expression scared me. I'd never seen it before.

_If looks could kill…_

He grabbed a plate of spaghetti of a table and dumped it on me. "I'm sorry!" Luke mimicked.

I glared up at him and took some chocolate pudding from a table. I stood on my tip-toes and dumped it on his hair, smiling the whole time. He was pissed off then, everyone in the cafeteria could tell. He glared at me and yelled, "Food fight! If you hit Loch Ness, you get to come to my party next weekend!" Food started flying through the air, aimed at me.

"Stop!" Someone bellowed. The flying objects seemed to freeze in mid-air. "Cullen, Renesmee, my office. Now." We followed him silently to the office, Luke shooting me death glares.

Mr. Hanley ushered us into his office and into two chairs in front of his desk. I sat down and stared at my hands. "Never at San Diego High have we had a food fight. Never. What happened?"

"She dumped her Coke on me on purpose." "He told everyone to throw food at me because of an accident!" We both started talking at once.

"Renesmee talk first." Mr. Hanley sighed.

"I was walking with my Dr. Pepper and I tripped and it splashed over Luke accidently. Then he dumped spaghetti on me and told everyone to throw food at me."

"Cullen,"

"I was minding my own business and she comes along and throws her soda all over me. Of course I threw spaghetti at her. She deserved it. Then she went berserk and dumped pudding on my hair and I told everyone to throw food at her."

"Detention for both of you in the library for two weeks. You may go now. This won't happen again now will it?"

"No sir," I said standing up.

"No sir," Luke gave a little salute.

"Cullen," He warned.

**LPOV**

"I hate Hanson!" I slammed my fist down on Sam's desk. "A whole two weeks with Loch Ness."

"It's not that bad. She is pretty hot." Sam snickered.

I snorted. "Sure!" I said sarcastically. "And I'm a nerd who does all his work."

"Whatever. Good luck with detention."


	3. Detention

***drum roll* an update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a real one this time though. ;) **

Chapter 3 of Love and Hate Collide

Detention

I strolled into the library with my backpack strung carelessly over my shoulder. I scanned the tables and rows of books until my eyes seddled on the only occupied table. "Hey." I said, making Renesmee jump. I snickered.

"Shut up."

"I don't plan too." I smirked at her annoyed expression.

"I don't like this anymore then you do," Loch Ness spat. "So why do you have to keep making it worse?"

I shrugged and sat down next to her as the librarian walked over to us. She had a gray hair piled on her head and thick wire rim glasses. I almost laughed at her expression. She looked like she was sucking on a sour lemon. "Miss Call," She smiled at Renesmee. "Lucas." Her voice turned to poision as she looked at me. "Mr. Hanley has already informed of how long the detention shall be and what it is served for. Please follow me." _Wire rim_, I mentally nicknamed her.

Renesmee and I gathered up our things and hustled after her. "My supply closet is in need of reorganizing. Once I give it an 'okay' you're free to go." Wire rim said. "And Lucas, Mr. Hanley has given me strict instructions. If you make an attempt to ditch, as you kids call it, detention you'll have an extra week added on."

I glared at her as she walked away. Renesmee walked into the closet and I followed her in. She groaned. I looked around muttered something unitellegiable. The closet was barely lit with a single light bulb dangiling from the ceiling. It had shelves piled with clutter and was coated with dust. On top of all that, it had a weird smell, like mildew. "This is disgusting." Renesmee wrinkled her nose.

"Tell me about it. So, where do we start?" I asked her.

"Well, you can start organizing the... junk over there and I'll start over here." She pointed and began picking up random items of debri.

I looked at my side of the farely small closet and began sorting threw various items of, well, crap. After a few minutes of silence and work, I decided to make conversation. It was Renesmee, but what the hell. I was bored. "This stuff shouldn't even belong in a library." I commented.

"I know! I just threw away some _shoes_."** (A/N: In the UK they're called trainers, right?)** Renesmee said. Another dull thunk hit the bottom of the trash can. "But I can't even believe I'm here. I should be at home."

"It is your fault we're here." I muttered.

"I fell," She hissed. I spun around and found her glaring at me. "And then _you_ dumped spaghetti on me."

"Then, Loch Ness, if I recall correctly, dumped pudding on my hair." I snarled. "Which took hours to wash out of this hair." I pointed to my mop of bronze.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mess up The Lucas Cullen hair!" Renesmee said in mock horror. "Oh, please, please, forgive me!"

"Haha." I said dryly. I turned on my heel to face my halfway organized shelf. She was just so irratating! It infuriated me. Grumbling to myself, I chucked various items into the trash can. Restacking a pile of Nancy Drew books, a small locket slipped out of one of the pages. I examined it in my hand.

It was silver and the chain was attached to each side of the heart, holding it upright. The heart was hollow except for the outline and three tiny circles in the right hand corner. I peered at the circles and noticed that there were slits inside of each circle. I held it up closer to my eye and realized they were diamonds. With a shrug, I stuffed it into my back pants pocket.

"I'm done!" Renesmee sang, pride in her voice. "What about you?"

"Almost." I said, slightly annoyed.

"I'll help." She said and moved next to me. Since the closet was small, our shoulders brushed together at every movement. Within minutes, the shelf was clean, dusted, and completley orgazined. "We're finished!" Renesmee cheered.

"Let's go tell what's her face so we can get out of this dump." I said, a slight cheerful tone in my voice.

"Her name's Mrs. Reid." Renesmee informed as we walked out of the closet.

"Mrs?" I scoffed. "Who would marry her?"

"His name was Sam and he died in a car accident six months ago." Rensemee said sadly. I immediatley shut up. We reached the librarian's door and I knocked on the glass. Mrs. Reid appeared and inspected the closet.

"You may go." She said kindly. "Good job."

We walked towards the parking lot and I realized Renesmee had a skateboard, no car. "You don't have a car?" I asked in disbelief.

"We can't all have rich dads." Renesmee mumbled.

I quirked an eyebrow but ignored her. "You wanna ride?"

It was her turn to raise her brow. "The Lucas Cullen is offering me a ride?"

"The one and only." I grinned crookedly. "My mother did teach me some manners. Do you wanna ride or not?"

**RNPOV**

"The one and only." Luke grinned lopsidely. My stomach flip flopped. What the heck? "My mother did teach me some manners. Do you wanna ride or not?"

"Sure. But I'm afraid to tell you, not all your manners are proper." We walked as the sun began fading.

"You're still admitting I have manners." I couldn't agrue with that.

Luke stopped at a shiny silver motorcycle. "You get on at me for not having a car?" I squeaked. That motorcycle looked expensive...

"I meant a motorized moving piece of metal." Luke said, handing me a shiny red helmet. He already had a black one fastened on his head.

Reluctantly, I put it on my head. My fingers fumbled with the strap under my chin. Warm ones replaced mine and I heard the snap of the button. I looked up into deep brown eyes. "Thanks." I muttered. Luke got on the motorcycle kicked the kickstand up. With his left foot firmly on the ground, he jumped on the petal. The bike shuttered under the force but roared to life.

I shoved my skateboard in my backpack and slung it on my back before I sat behind him on the motorcycle. "Fifty-fifth Ocean Avenue." I told him as he backed out of his parking spot.

"Hold on!" Luke hollered as we pulled out into the street. My hands tightened on his shoulders as the wind gushed into my face. The speed was exilarating and heart flipping, but I loved it. Everytime we'd turned a corner, I'd let out a small scream and cling to Luke. He would laugh and accelerate.

He pulled to a stop in front of my house. "Thanks Luke." I said, truelly thankful as I stepped off the bike. I handed him my helmet and darted up to the house.

The minute I stepped in the front door, I was met by a nasal voice. "Where have you been?" Jane, my cousin, demanded.

"Detention." I said and went into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Was that the Luke Cullen?" Heidi appeared around the corner. I nodded and bit into my apple.

"He gave you a ride?" My cousins yelled in unision. "But, but, you're _you. _No one likes you!"

I shrugged and went upstairs into my room. My phone buzzed on the nightstand as I changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. _Want me to pick you up tomorrow?_ It was Ashley.

_Sure. 55 Ocean Ave._

_Kay, see ya in the morning!_

I laughed at her optimistic attitude and climbed into bed. I grabbed my journal from under my pillow and a red pen from the nightstand. _Today was interesting. I actually made a friend._ I wrote a few things more before I turned off the light and retucked my well worn journal back under my pillow.

**My wonderful inspiring AWESOME reviewers, let me know what you think. How'd you like annoying, yet sweet, Luke? I decided to make him rude(ish) but still nice. He does have some manners. :) On my profile I have some pics and a poll. Please check 'em both out. Reviews are better than are better than a shirtless Taylor Lautner. ;)**


	4. Cinderella

**Hey there guys :). This chapter is dedicated to two people. motherduckinschool and Team Alice All The Way because they're the only people that reviewed. I had at least 23 people visit my last chapter and I only got TWO reviews. I'm not to happy with the numbers....**

**But I'll stop lecturing you so you can read the story now. Enjoy. ;)**

Chapter 4 of Love and Hate Collide

Cinderella

_Hey soul sister! Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo?_

My alarm/radio woke me up. Hey Soul Sister by Train blasted through the small speakers. With a sigh, I rolled over and hit the off button. I stood up and went over to the closet. I picked out dark blue skinny jeans and a white Hollister shirt. I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom.

I instantly groaned. Every available counter top space was covered in make-up products. I set my clothes on the closed toilet and turned on the shower to warm. After unchanging, I stepped into the small cubicle. I let the water flow over my head as I washed my body. I scrubbed my head with my brown sugar shampoo and conditioner.

"HURRY UP LOCK!" Heidi banged on the bathroom door. Courtesy of Luke, my sisters call me Lock, short for Loch Ness. Taking it as a cue to end my shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I fastened it under my arms and grabbed my clothes and my discarded pajamas. I opened the bathroom door and snickered. Heidi was standing there, her hair sticking up randomly on her head, her breath smelled foul, and she looked hideous without make-up.

If only the boys in school could see her now. Heidi pushed past me into the bathroom and slammed the door. Feeling oddly exposed in my home, I hurried back to my room. I laughed darkly at my errant thought.

This wasn't my home.

I shook my head to unsuccessfully keep the memories out of my head. It would take all my willpower to keep the memories from interfering with my day.

After brushing and blow-drying my hair, I headed downstairs. I poured myself a bowl of cheerios and ate them quickly. I grabbed my backpack and sweater from the hallway and opened the front door. "Ness!" A voice called. I inwardly groaned. The voice belonged to my mother's sister, my aunt.

"Yes?" I said, coming into the living room.

"Just like your mother," Reneta sneered. I cringed at the sound of my mother. "Always ungrateful."

"Goodbye Reneta," I said stiffly.

"Come home straight after school today. You have chores."

"But I have detention!" I cried. "I'll be there for two hours!"

Reneta smiled wickedly. "Too bad."

I muttered something incoherent and trudged out the door. The chilly morning air made goose bumps erupt on my arms. I pulled my purple sweater over my head and stuck my arms through the sleeves. Ashley pulled up in front of my house and I laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Ashley had a lime green 63 Volkswagen. I was still laughing as I got in the front seat. "It's a laugh, isn't it?" Ashley grinned and started towards school. I nodded and put on my seatbelt. Jared said hello to me from the backseat.

"How was detention?" Ashley asked.

"Horrible." But my lips quirked at the memory.

"Horrible, hm?" Ashley said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Mrs. Reid had us clean her supply closet. It was barely lit and the stuff in there didn't even belong in the library."

We pulled into a parking spot and piled out of the car. "Do you wanna come over on Friday?" Ashley asked as we walked towards the school.

"If the warden lets me." I replied. I stumbled over something and my books clattered to the floor.

"Does this happen everyday?" Ashley bent down to help me pick them up.

"It's an off day when it doesn't."

"Why is Luke such an ass?" She was watching Luke talking to a girl in the hallway. Suddenly the girl burst into tears and ran away.

"I wish I knew." I said. "Wait Ashley, don't!" I grabbed her arm as she stalked towards Luke.

She just shook me off and continued walking. "Listen, Lucas Cullen," Ashley sneered, marching up to him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can't just, just, fuck a girl and then dump her!" I stared open mouthed at her.

Luke looked shocked for a minute then came back to himself. "And who's you too say I can't?"

"Ashley," I warned, tugging at her arm. We had an audience now.

Luke noticed the audience to. "Shut the hell up. You're wrecking my rep." He whispered angrily at Ashley.

Ashley looked appalled. "You just broke a girl's heart and all you care about is your _reputation?"_ She shrieked.

Luke stood there, looking uncomfortable. "I don't need to hear this shit." He stalked off and turned a corner.

I stared at her. Luke never, _never,_ lost an argument. "What?" Ashley looked around at the crowded hall.

"You just told the most envied guy in school off." I said awestruck. "No one's ever done that before."

"Well, I just made history." Ashley smirked and we continued our way to Trig.

"Hi Mrs. Reid." I said politely as I walked into the empty library. I sat down at the empty table and pulled a random book off the shelf. I read a few chapters before I heard the familiar scuffle of feet on the thin carpet. I looked up and saw Luke, wearing a scowl.

"Cullen." I said, turning my head back to my book.

Luke mumbled something and turned away. Fine. If he was going to be an ass, I could too. I glared at him while Mrs. Reid came over to give us our jobs. "Hello children," She said. "The library card catalog needs reorganizing." She showed us the catalog and we got to work.

Luke and I began separating them by names in alphabetical order. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What is your problem?" I demanded, dropping 'Go Ask Alice'. Luke stayed immobile.

"If it's about Ashley, you know she's right." I said. Of course it was about that.

"It has nothing to do with that." Luke snapped at me.

"Then what?" I crossed my arms.

"I don't need to discuss anything with you." Luke growled.

I didn't say anything to him after that. We worked in silence and were soon finished. "Let's get out of here." Luke said quietly after Mrs. Reid gave us a thumbs up. "Right behind you." I agreed.

I walked with Luke to his shiny black motorcycle. "What kind of motorcycle is it?" I was curious as he handed me the black helmet. I put it on my head and fastened it without his help. It smelled faintly of apples.

"A Buell," Luke answered as he started the bike. He _still_ wasn't going to be friendly?

I jumped on and grabbed his shoulders. Soon we arrived at my house. Luke cut the engine and got off with me. "Jane invited me over," Luke explained as we walked inside.

"Figures," I muttered then raised my voice. "JANE! LUCAS IS HERE!" I strutted into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I peeled and bit into it as I ran up the stairs to my room. Just before I shut the door, I heard giggling downstairs. I mentally gagged at the thought of what Luke and Jane were doing.

I dumped by backpack in the corner and kicked off my sneakers. Reneta's familiar scrawl was on a paper on my pillow. _Vacuum the living room, clean the kitchen, fold the laundry, and straighten the twins' rooms. All must be done by the time I get home._ I went out into the bathroom and took the box of cleaning supplies from under the sink. I took them into the kitchen and set them down on the island. After scrubbing the sink and stove, I cleaned the counter tops.

Once done in the kitchen, I went into the hall closet and grabbed the vacuum. I plugged it into the outlet behind the TV. The steady _wirr_ of the machine was oddly comforting as I cleaned the dirty carpet. I started on the laundry and just as I finished folding the last piece, Luke walks down the stairs.

"Hey." Luke said, leaning against the banister. His hair was mussed up and his clothes look if they'd just been put on. "Ew." I muttered in disgust.

"What do you want?" I snapped, putting the vacuum in the closet.

"Nothing really." His laid back tone got on my nerves.

"Are you staying here?" I asked, grabbing the cleaning supplies and heading up the stairs. Luke followed me.

"No. But I have an invitation now…" Luke grinned cockily.

"It wasn't an invitation." I growled, heading down the hall to Heidi's room. "It was a question to see if you were planning on staying." I knocked on the door and went in when there was no answer.

"I'm not." Luke said, leaning against the door frame. "I'm actually staying to talk to you…" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "As a favor to Seth."

"You're doing a favor for someone else than yourself?" I asked, sarcastic and slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Luke's voice became soft. He had a far off look in his eyes. "He's been my best friend since we were kids."

"Oh." Was my lame answer. I began throwing Heidi's scattered clothes in the hamper.

"He likes your friend Ashlin." Luke said, smiling slightly.

"Ashley," I corrected. "She likes him too."

"I wanted, uh this sounds weird." Luke scratched his head. "I wanted to set them up."

"Ashley might like him, but she won't go out with him just like that." I said calmly. "He'd have to ask him herself."

"That might be a problem." Luke groaned. "Seth can be shy sometimes."

"Seth gets shy?" I asked incredulously.

"When it comes to girls." Luke smiled wryly.

I laughed quietly and made Heidi's bed. "Talk him into it."

"Maybe."

"Is Jane's room clean?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Luke asked, confused by the randomness of my question.

"The warden says I have to clean their rooms before she gets home." I said, sighing with relief.

Luke snickered. "The warden?"

"My aunt. I call her the warden because she treats me like Cinderella."

"Waiting for your prince to come?" Luke said, smiling as we walked down into the living room.

"Of course." I smiled back. "He needs to take me to his castle and away from this." I spun around the room with my arms spread.

Luke laughed. "Your prince awaits, my lady." He bowed and held his arm out.

I looked at his arm, waiting for him to laugh and call me something inappropriate. When his face gave no indications, I took his arm. He walked me out the door and down the driveway. Luke stopped at his motorcycle and gently removed my hand from his arm.

"Goodbye, my Cinderella," Luke whispered, his eyes holding my gaze as he brought my hand to his lips. Then he jumped on his motorcycle and sped off into the black of the night.

My hand was hot wear his lips had been. The small patch of skin seemed to be on fire as I traced it with my fingers.

**Whoa. Luke (sorta) kissed her. This is my favorite chapter so far. :) PLEASE PLEASE you guys review. Just say 'awesome' (it'll make my day) or just if I spelled a word wrong. Constrictive criticsism is welcome but please no flames. So if you press that little review button, it'll make my day. If you review, I'll give you a shirtless Edward next chapter. Serious.**

**One last thing. Thanks people that voted for my poll. Since it's a tie right now, I thought I'd bring it out here as well. Should the pic of Luke be Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush, I think he's HOTT. lol. Or Zac Efron from 17 again.**

**Zac or Kendall? Lemme know your choice. Remember, a review gets you a shirtless Edward. :)**


	5. The Art of Disection and Ditching

**Happy holidays guys! Enjoy. Here's your shirtless Edward! Oh yeah, this chap is dedicated to edwardaddict17 'cause hers made me laugh out loud.**

Chapter 5 of When Love and Hate Collide

The Art of Disection and Ditching

I parked the bike and shut the garage. Once inside the house, I was greeted by the sounds of running feet. "Luke!" It was my mom, Bella.

She embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Mom, calm down. It's only 7:30." I glanced at my watch. "Ish."

"I'm just glad your home." Bella sighed and walked with me back into the kitchen where she handed me an apple.

"Apple?" I questioned, biting into the crunchy fruit.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Bella smiled at the quote. "Your father's waiting for you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, he just says you should exercise. But should you be?" My mom put a hand on her hip. I quickly shook my head and sprinted towards the exercise room. I pulled my shirt off and began bench pressing. After about fifteen minutes, I stopped and stood by the door.

"Hi dad," I greeted quietly. Edward grunted as he stopped the treadmill. He slung a damp towel across his bare chest. My dad's muscles flexed as he turned to face me.

"Luke." Edward said, his bright green eyes eyeing me as I slumped against the wall. "You did it again didn't you?"

The only person who could make me feel like a five year old was my father. He was buff, intimidating, and… slightly scary. "Yeah." I hung my head.

"Why?" His expression was terrifying but his eyes were soft. "Do you want a girl pregnant?"

"I use protection." I snapped, bringing my eyes to meet his. "I'm not an idiot."

"I just don't want you to have a mistake." Edward said, his eyes blazing over.

"Like me?" I shouted, standing up straight. "You get drunk at a party and have me, a mistake, and now you yell at me so I don't have an 'accident'?"

"Lucas-"

I cut him off. "Don't even say it. You know I was an accident."

"Lucas." Edward repeated, his voice rising. "You're not a mistake."

"Then why wasn't I planned?" I yelled. "Why did mom run off with me at eighteen instead of staying with you?" I didn't wait for an answer. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room.

I kicked the wall in anger. They didn't understand. I walked over to the window and pressed my face against the cool glass. With a quick motion, I opened the window. The cold evening air hit cooled my anger as I swung myself over the ledge until my feet touching the roof.

Silently, I climbed to the top of the roof by the chimney. I pressed my back against the bricks and sighed.

The little place on the roof was flat and hidden by a tree so no one could see me. If I laid down my feet would just barely hang over the side. This was the only place I could be by myself and calm down.

I stared up at the stars and began picking out constellations. Big Dipper, Orion's Belt, Ursa Major. After a few minutes of silence, rain began to fall. It wasn't pouring rain, more like a mist. Whatever it was, it calmed me down.

I climbed back down the roof and went in my room. I kicked my shoes off and collapsed on the bed.

It was a long time before I fell asleep.

~O~

"Wake up." A small voice was whispering in my ear.

"What?" I growled.

"Mommy says breakfast is ready." I opened an eye to find myself staring into wide green eyes. Nick looked exactly like Jasper, even though he was my mom's kid. And the fact he had Edward's green eyes.

I grimaced as I sat up. I felt guilty about last night… wait what? I'm Luke Cullen. I don't feel guilty. I never felt guilty. I've broken tons of girl's hearts, spray painted the gym, hit a teacher, and never ever have I felt guilty. Ever.

"Why did you sleep in your clothes?" Nick asked, his brow wrinkled in confusion as I walked over to my closet. He was sitting on the bed, his little legs swinging over the sides.

I shot him a look and resumed going through the clothes Alice had hand picked out for me. I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a black and gray striped shirt. I put them on quickly and pushed the sleeves up to my elbows.

"Shoes!" Nick sang, bouncing out the doors. "Jenna!" I heard him yell down the hall.

With a roll of my eyes, I put on my shoes. The kid was annoying as hell, but he could still charm anyone. I took the stairs one at a time until I got to the kitchen. I lurked behind the wall and listened for any sign of my father.

"He's at work Luke." Bella called, her voice gentle.

I let out a tiny sigh of relief as I walked into the kitchen. Bella handed me a plate of pancakes and some orange juice. "Thanks mom." I said, polishing the juice off. I scarfed down the pancakes and darted towards the garage.

"Luke?"

I turned to see my mother standing inches in front of me. She put her hand on mine as I stared down at her. "I love you." Bella whispered. "So does your dad."

"Uh," I looked around helplessly. "Bye mom." I ran out into the garage and hopped on my bike. Pulling the black helmet on, I inhaled a slight scent of my own apple shampoo and what smelled like brown sugar.

Renesmee.

The smell seemed kind of nice. I thought about last night and how she really was Cinderella as I arrived in the school parking lot. "Luke!" I turned to see Sam Mallory and Seth.

"Hey," I greeted dully as we walked towards the school. Seth began blabbering about Ashley as I pretended to listen. Then I remembered my conversation last night. "You have to ask her yourself."

Seth looked shocked. "But-but I can't do that!" I snickered.

"Try." Seth looked suspicious but nodded.

"Fall down again Loch Ness?" Sam jeered as we passed her locker. Renesmee was on the floor, her books scattered across the linoleum. Her face turned a shade of red. She looked pretty cute like that... what!? No. No she doesn't. I shook my head.

"Call her Renesmee." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" Sam spun around to look at me.

"Call her Renesmee," I repeated, my voice slightly stronger.

Sam gave me a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look but let it go. Classes passed quickly and soon it was lunch. I was out of my seat faster than possible as the bell rang. I sprinted towards the cafeteria and got in line. I smiled a big smile that showed all my teeth and looked at the young lunch lady through my eyelashes. I winked at her and she almost fainted. "Hi Luke." She said breathlessly.

"Thanks Zoe," I smiled again as she handed me a two handburgers and a free soda. I sat at my table with my back to the windows.

"Hi Luke." Seth sat next to me with a goofy grin on his face. "Guess what?"

"The sky is falling." I bit into my hamburger.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... "I asked Ashley out!" Seth grinned. "She said yes."

"No offense, but I think you sound like a chick." I said. Seth flushed and shut up.

"Luke." Sam sat on the other side of me. "How's _Renesmee?_" He started snickering with the rest of my table.

I glared at him until he shut up. I ate in silence as my eyes trailed across the crowded room. Renesmee was sitting with Ashley at an almost vacant table. I stared at her until Ashley nudged her arm and she looked up. I gave her a small grin and rolled my eyes in Seth's direction, who was now smiling at Ashley. She smiled back and turned red again.

I stood up with Sam and we dumped our trays. "So, Luke,..." I silently tuned him out and began walking towards my locker. The bell rang.

"Oh we're late!" I cried in mock horror as we began walking towards Biology.

Sam laughed as we walked into the full teacher yet.

The classroom had students milling about, but no teacher yet. Sam took a seat by Miley Peters, his current 'activities buddy' as Sam called it. I walked over to my empty lab table and sat on the counter. "Hi Luke!" Lindsey Johnson walked up to me and began flirting. "And I was wondering if I could come over to your house on Friday?" I almost laughed. She was inviting herself to my house.

I smirked and nodded as Mr. Banner walked in. He was as tall as me and his hair was almost bald. He looked about fifty years old. Mom had said he was her teacher back when she was in Forks.

My table was the only empty one. I had told everyone on the first day that no one would sit by me in this class. It worked.

"Welcome class!" Mr. Banner clapped his hands and the class took their seats and got quiet. "Today we're going to disect frogs." The final bell rang just as Renesmee walked in.

"I'm sorry sir!" She apologized, her face flushed as if she'd been running. "Someone hid my backpack and I just found it..."

Sam smirked at me. I rolled my eyes; he just couldn't leave her alone could he?

"It's quite alright Ms. Call. Please take a seat by..." Mr. Banner looked around the room. "Mr. Cullen." He couldn't be serious.

Renesmee stumbled through the aisle to my seat as every girl in the class shot her a glare. She sat next to me as I watched her take out her things. "I hate frogs." Renesmee murmured, pulling out a worn out black notebook and a pen.

"Same," I agreed, watching as she flipped through the pages. I swore I saw my name... Nah, impossible. She hated me, I hated her. Simple as that. If she hated me she wouldn't be writing about me. I was sure of it.

Mr. Banner explained the frog and what we were supposed to do. I saw Renesmee pale as he passed out the dead green amphibians on trays and a scalpel to each table. I grabbed the small knife and fingered it with my hand.

"Sick?" I smirked at her expression.

"No," Renesmee snapped, grabbing the knife out of my hand. "I was afraid you were."

"Nice to know you're thinking about my fears." I grinned as she turned the frog on its back. She made a clean, small, but effective, cut in its stomach.

Renesmee handed me the knife. I began poking around in the small cut with the knife and two fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee cover her mouth. A terrible retching noise came from behind us.

Miley had barfed over her entire table and was making a gagging noise. Sam looked like he'd seen a ghost. Almost every girl in the class looked as if they were about to join Miley.

Mr. Banner quickly opened the windows and handed out glasses of water. "Please escort Ms. Peters to the nurse Mr. Mallory." No matter what the situation was, Mr. Banner always used formal names.

I glanced at Renesmee. She looked sick. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded and I handed her my water just in case. I continued dissecting the frog and pulling out the parts Mr. Banner had instructed.

"No." I refused, holding the knife out of Renesmee's reach. I didn't want her barfing all over my table.

"I'm fine!" Renesmee protested, pulling my arm.

"Sorry."

She stuck her tongue out and I couldn't resist smiling at her childish attitude. "Mr. B!" I called, waving my hand around. "We're done!"

Mr. Banner walked over and inspected our work. "Congrats you two." He smiled kindly at us. "You may go."

He walked away and I heard him mutter, "… I need to put Cullen with Ms. Call more often."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things into my backpack. I walked out the door, Renesmee trailing behind me. I passed the library and continued towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Renesmee shrieked, running after me.

"Ditching." I replied, stopping at my bike. More like my baby.

"Y-you can't!" She spluttered.

"Why not?" I asked, shoving the helmet on my head.

"Because, because," Renesmee threw her hands up. "I don't know!"

I started the bike and offered her the red helmet. "Wanna come?"

**A (sort of) mini cliffie. lol. Thanks for all the reviews. I gave you a shirtless Edward in return for all your lovely reviews. So, if you review again... I don't know, how about a mop tango? That's the best I can come up with now... **


	6. Casa de Cullen

**And without further delay, chapter 6!**

Chapter 6 of When Love and Hate Collide

Casa de Cullen

**_Previously:_**

"_Because, because," Renesmee threw her hands up. "I don't know!"_

_I started the bike and offered her the red helmet. "Wanna come?"_

I bit my lip as I stared at the helmet in his outstretched hand. "You know this means you get another week of detention?" I asked him. Luke shrugged. "… And another week with me?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Luke grinned, one side of his mouth turning up. "Are you coming? Unless of course, you're a chicken goody-good…"

"Shut up Cullen," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Gimme that," I grabbed the red helmet and shoved it on my head, buckling the straps without his help. I leapt onto the bike and grabbed his shoulders. He sped out into the parking lot and on to the highway.

"Luke!" I shouted over the roar of the bike. "You missed my turn!"

He didn't say anything but I felt him shake with laughter under my hands. Luke turned into a small neighborhood I didn't recognize. He stopped in front of a medium sized cottage, with stones and ivy.

Luke took his helmet off and cut the motor. We walked up to the front door and he stopped in front of me. "Welcome to Casa de Cullen," He said with a grin, opening the front door.

"NICKY!" A girl with curly brown hair screeched, tearing by us. "GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S MINE!"

"Damn." Luke uttered one word.

I shut the door as he stepped inside. "What's wrong?"

"Today's family night."

"What's wrong with that?" I giggled, pushing his shoulder.

"You clearly haven't met my family." Luke groaned and leaned against the wall opposite of me.

"Luke!" Two identical boys ran up to him. "Who's your new girlfriend?"

"That ones pretty." One said, pointing at me.

"I liked the other one from last time." The second one argued.

"Danny! Logan!" Luke shouted. "Will you please shut up? And she's not my girlfriend."

I shook silently with laughter as two more kids walked up to Luke and me. "Ohhh, Luke's got a girlfriend!"

"Nick Chelse, go AWAY. Danny, Logan, you too." Luke ran his hand through his hair.

"It's a free country." The smallest one said, who I presumed to be Nick. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want. And this is my house too."

Danny and Logan smiled at each other. "Excuse me miss, what's your name?"

I looked over at Luke who was arguing with Nick. I smiled, "Renesmee."

"Luke and Renesmee, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love,"

The other kids began singing along with him. "Then comes marriage in a baby carriage," Five more people walked in, all of them in there preteens. I saw Seth leaning against the wall, laughing.

"Third comes baby in a baby carriage!" A loud voice made me jump. A big muscled man walked in and began singing. "That's not all, that's not all now the baby's drinking alcohol." They finished the song, the big man had a hand over his chest and his arm stretched out, pointing at Luke.

The little kids erupted in giggles. "Thank you," The big man took a bow.

"Told you." Luke muttered in my ear.

"Well, little Lukey, who's your new lady friend?" The man wiggled his eyebrows.

I tried to hold my laugh at the name. Lukey?

"This is Renesmee Call," Luke sighed. "Renesmee, meet the one and only, Emmett."

Emmett winked and my face turned red. "You're just like Bella!"

"What about Bella?" A woman wiping her hands on a towel walked in. She had wavy brown chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes. And she had a striking resemblance to Luke.

"She," Emmett pointed at me. "Is like you. She blushes at everything!"

At that Bella blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy red. "Hello," Bella smiled warmly at me. "Whatever Emmett has said, please don't take it offensive."

I laughed again. "No problem. And I'm Renesmee Call."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Bella asked as the kids began wandering about.

I looked over at Luke. I saw Bella's smile falter but she covered it quickly. It didn't have the same welcoming warmth as it did before. "Sure," Luke smiled. "If it's okay with you."

"Please?" Nick wrapped his arms around my legs. "All the pretty ladies are here. Now we need you, the fourth pretty lady!"

Bella chuckled. "Nick, come here. Well, Renesmee, you're welcome to stay." She walked back into the kitchen, tugging Nick and Emmett with her.

**LPOV**

My family was an utter nightmare.

I swear, if it wasn't for Seth, I'd quit. Literally. I remembered once when I was ten and looked into divorcing parents… I began snickering at the memory. "Well, that's half the family." I said awkwardly, motioning to the departing children.

"Renesmee!" Seth whisper-yelled. Renesmee laughed. "I'm taking Ashley out!"

Renesmee squealed a very Alice squeal. "That's fantastic!" She wrapped Seth in a quick embrace. "Where are you taking her?"

"You sound like a chick again Seth." I groaned.

"Well, excuse him for having something longer than a one night stand." Renesmee slapped my hand. I glared at her.

"Chill." Seth said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna go see if Mom needs help in the kitchen." With that, he walked out.

"What did Nick mean by the fourth pretty lady?" Renesmee questioned after a minute.

"He says my Mom, Rose, Alice, and apparently you are pretty ladies." I said, crossing my arms.

Renesmee pondered that. "Can I meet them?"

I was taken back. Most girls just went up to my room. Then I remembered this was Renesmee Call. "Sure," I said, motioning towards the kitchen.

"This is Renesmee Call." I introduced as we walked into the busy kitchen.

"Oh! Hello." Rose smiled charmingly at her. I saw Renesmee gape at the unique beauty of my aunt.

"Hi," Renesmee murmured, still awestruck.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed, giving her a tight hug.

Renesmee hugged her back awkwardly, shooting me a questioning look over Alice's tiny shoulder. 'Alice,' I mouthed, laughing quietly.

"You need to change." Alice declared, stepping back and eyeing Renesmee.

"Way to be blunt Ali," Bella said from the sink were she was washing vegetables.

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning, but we just need a little more 'pizzazz'!" Alice complimented, pulling Renesmee towards the stairs. "I think you're the same size as Bella,"

Renesmee shot me a troubled glance as Alice dragged her up the stairs. "Just do what she says!" I called, laughing to myself.

"She's nice Luke." Rose smiled warmly, punching my arm lightly.

"I know," I murmured.

"LUKEY!" Emmett yelled from the family room. "COME HERE!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked into the family room and sat on the couch. "What?"

"I was just telling Jazz and Eddiekins here about Nessie." Emmett smiled sweetly.

"What is with you calling us absurd nicknames?" Edward exploded.

"It's a family thing." Emmett shrugged and turned back to us.

"So who is this 'Nessie'?" Jasper asked, staring at me with interest.

"A girl from school." I explained.

"That's all?"

I nodded.

"Not even a fudge buddy?!" Emmett shrieked, bouncing in his chair like a two year old.

"NO!" I shouted.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stared at me in shock. "She's just a girl from school. Just a _friend_," I drew the word out as I stared at Em.

"Well, that's pointless." Emmett sighed.

"Ta da!" I heard Alice sing from the stairs. I looked over eagerly and gasped.

Renesmee looked beautiful. Her red hair was curled gently at the sides, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight and laughter as she walked, no _glided_, down the stairs. She was wearing a light blue blouse and black skinny jeans. Her usual sneakers were replaced with silver flats.

She was gorgeous.

Even I couldn't deny it.

"What do you think?" Renesmee smiled, twirling around so I could see all of her.

"Um, um," I stammered.

"Whoa, never thought I'd see the day were the Luke Cullen is speechless."

"He thinks you look like a beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, Megan Fox." Emmett piped up.

I turned and glared at my uncle. "Shut up!"

"Em! I heard that!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"I love you!" Emmett called.

Jasper laughed and stood up. "I believe dinner is ready, Miss Call." He smiled and held his hand out to her. Renesmee laughed and took it. "I am Jasper Hale." He grinned down at here as he showed her to the dining room.

"One of the most sexiest men alive!" Alice all but screamed from the kitchen.

We all burst out laughing. The kids were already seated at the table as I took my spot next to Renesmee. "How do you like them so far?" I whispered in her ear as I reached for the meatloaf.

"They're like nothing I've ever seen before." Renesmee snickered. "Care to explain how Nick has more table manners than Emmett?"

Emmett was literally inhaling his separate meatloaf. Nick was sitting next to him, carefully cutting his meat and taking one bite at a time. "I honestly don't know." I confessed.

"So Ness," Alice spoke up. "Tell us about you?"

"She's not Luke's girlfriend!" Logan shouted.

I shut him up with a glare. "No, she's just a friend."

Renesmee turned slightly red. "Well, I live with my aunt and cousins." I saw the adults exchange a sympathetic look across the table. When I was younger, I learned all sorts of facial expressions adults shared.

I wondered if Renesmee noticed. "… My mom died when I was younger." I saw her eyes fill with tears and hurt.

"That's too bad." Nick said in a hushed whisper. "I don't know what I'd do if my mommy died. I'd go live with Uncle Jasper."

Jasper tried to keep the tone light. "What about your daddy?"

"Oh yeah." Nick smiled sheepishly at Edward. "Sorry dad."

"Well, since dinner is almost gone." Bella paused to shoot a look at Emmett, who'd inhaled his whole meal. "I guess its movie time."

"Yeah!" The crowd erupted with cheers.

"I get to pick!" and "Nuh-uh!" carried through the room as Rose ushered the kids into the den. The rest of the adults cleared the table and walked into the den.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a small voice ask.

Renesmee wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something sad."

Nick gave her a hug around the legs. "I got sad when my puppy died. His name was Rodrick. Hey Nessie, can I sit with you while we watch the movie?"

"Sure." She smiled at him. Nick jumped into her open arms and let her carry him into the den. "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, 'course." I followed them into the overcrowded den. The adults paired into three arm chairs; Bella on Edward's lap, Rose on Emmett's, and Alice on Jasper's. The couch was stuffed with as much kids as possible, some spilling onto the floor.

"Scoot!" Renesmee sang, squishing in between Danny and Logan while she positioned Nick on her lap. I sat on the floor with my back against the couch next to Seth.

"Let's go!" Chelsea commanded from her spot on the couch.

Jasper turned the movie on and the room was quiet. I watched the opening credits of Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End. I'd seen this movie loads of times so I knew what was happening.

I heard someone whimper from behind me as Calypso exploded into millions of crabs. Soon the movie was over and I stood up and stretched.

"That's so sweet," Rose whispered, pointing behind me. I spun around and faced the couch.

Renesmee was smack in the middle with children around her. Nick was on her lap, the twins on each side, snuggled into her arms. Chelsea, Bryce, Kristi, and Jenna had moved closer, trying to be –and completely failing- inconspicuous. It's as if she had a magnetic pull.

Seth snickered. "They're all asleep."

"No shit." I mumbled as Edward picked Nick up and brought him up to the stairs.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Renesmee stood up and stretched. "Are you gonna take me home?"

It was only then I realized she'd been talking to me. "Oh yeah. Sure, c'mon." I walked over to the door and paused.

"Wear these tomorrow and you'll be a hit!" Alice called, throwing a plastic bag stuffed with clothes at Renesmee. The bag made her stumble. I caught her in my arms and she grabbed my arm for support.

We stared into each others' eyes. Without realizing it, we had inched closer together until my nose bumped against hers. "Sorry." I grinned crookedly, stepping back and walking out the door.

Renesmee was right behind me. She took the helmet and stuck it on. I started the bike and drove off. Her small hands were on my shoulders and her head buried into my back. "Ness," I said, pulling the helmet off.

She snored and I laughed. Careful not to wake her up, I managed to stand up from the bike and pick her and the bag up. I carried her bridal style into the silent house. I kicked the door shut behind me and made my up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, I set her down on her bed and dumped the clothes on the floor.

I turned around to leave, but a hand grabbed my arm. It yanked me down on the bed next to Renesmee. "Cullen's a jerk." She mumbled, snuggling into my chest. I realized she was sleeping. She draped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to her.

With a sigh, I knew I was trapped. I snuggled into the pillow and closed my eyes.

Renesmee murmured three words that made them pop open.

"Stay with me."

**So sweet! I got the Cullen's in there, hope you liked them. ;) I decided to have some sort of blissfullness/fluffyness/Emmettness in there. Luke and Ness are completely unaware of their chemistry, which will be pointed out in later chapters. man, they are unaware. idiots. LOL jk. So, apparently Luke's sleepin' with Nessie.. *wink wink* lol. Any guesses on how Renesmee's gonna react when she wakes up to find Luke Cullen in her bed? Personally, _I_ wouldn't mind having a super sexy motorcycle bad boy next to me when I wake up... but that's just me. But c'mon, how many of you would like that!?! LOL so press that little blue (previously green) button at the bottom of the page!**


	7. The Cupid Shuffle

**This chapters full of surprises... LOL.**

Chapter 7 of Love and Hate Collide

The Cupid Shuffle

I snuggled closer to something hard. It smelled faintly of apples. I inhaled and opened my eyes to see several lines of black and gray. "What the fudge?!" I shrieked, jumping back from the figure in my bed and ending on the floor.

"What?" Luke growled. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Why are you here?" I countered, standing up.

"You wouldn't let me leave." Luke sat up and stretched his arms. "'Stay with me,'" He mimicked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. And leave." I glared, crossing my arms.

The alarm clock went off. _For you, I would've done whatever. And I just can't believe we're here together. I wanna play cool, but I'm losin' you._

"_Please_ tell me you don't like Justin Bieber." Luke groaned, hitting the snooze button.

"I like some of his music and his hair. That's just about it." I smiled.

"His hair?"

"Yes. It's all 'whoosh whoosh'." I laughed.

"My hairs like that." Luke laughed, flipping his hair for demonstration.

"Touché."

"So, what now?"

"You. Leave." I pushed him towards the door. "Now."

"Why?" Luke pouted. "I wanna stay."

"You can't go to school in the same clothes." I snorted.

"I keep a stash in my bike." Luke grinned innocently.

"That's _so_ normal." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Just don't let my cousins see you."

Luke just grinned and waltzed out the door. I grabbed the discarded bag of clothes Alice had given me. I opened it and dumped the contents out on my bed. A small note floated to the top of the pile _I advise the green shirt and dark blue skirt for the first day. –Alice_.

I decided to take her advice and grabbed the shirt and skirt. I threw them on quickly. Luke knocked on the door while I was fumbling with the halter tie at the top of the shirt. "Are you decent?"

"Enough." I called and he walked in.

"Issues?"

"Somewhat. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I need help. Can you tie this?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You mean The Renesmee Call is asking me for help?" Luke mocked.

I nodded. "Please!" He came over and tied it securely behind my neck. "Thanks."

"No prob. I need to change so, if you could leave, I'd be grateful." Luke smirked and held his clothes up.

"This is my room. Go use the bathroom." I snickered.

"Fine." He grumbled and stalked off. Moments later, Luke came back in with clean clothes and fresh breath.

"Are you taking me to school?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"If you want." Luke answered.

"Sure." I tossed him an apple and a juice box. "Breakfast. Wait, won't your mom be wondering where you went?"

"Nope. It's natural for me to go missing at night." Luke smiled crookedly and held the door open. He let out a low whistle when we passed Heidi and Jane's expensive cars. "How come you don't get one?"

"My warden hates me." I shrugged and pulled my jacket on. He handed me the helmet and started the engine. I jumped on the back off his bike.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later, I was with Luke in the parking lot. "They're all staring at you."

"I'm not sure what's worse." I countered, observing the glaring girls and shocked guys.

"I'd say the guys." Luke whispered, passing a group of jocks. They whistled and clapped. "They're jerks."

"A little protective are we?" I smirked.

"No," Luke said quickly. A little to quickly…

"Sure." I laughed as we stopped at my locker. "What is it with you? Don't you have a posse or something to get to?"

Luke's smile faltered before he could hide it. "I… well, yeah, but…" He stammered, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

I paused, waiting for him to say something. Then I knew. I knew it was the clothes, the make-up, the everything fake about me. "It's the clothes isn't it?" I whispered. "I look like an idiot."

Luke's head snapped up. "No, it's not that, you look… well, you look great." He whispered the last part.

"Hi Luke!" Someone cooed, walking up to us. Heidi flashed Luke a grin and grabbed his arm. Then she saw me. "What are you doing with _her?"_

Luke looked caught. "Nothing really." He lied.

My face fell again. "What are you wearing?" Heidi shrieked with laughter. "If you're going for the total hooker look, you've got it down."

I stood their motionless. My eyes were getting wet and my face was on fire. "She's going to _cry!_" Heidi shook with laughter.

"No she's not." An arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Fuck off Heidi." Ashley glared at my cousin.

Heidi put a hand on her hip. "Oh no you didn't."

"I think I just did." Ashley smirked. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Let's go Luke." Heidi gave Ashley one last look before dragging Luke off.

"I don't like her." Ashley declared, giving me a reassuring hug.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Who does?"

"Apparently all those guys." She pointed behind me. Several guys were surrounding Heidi. Heidi grinned wickedly at me. She wrapped her arms around Luke and pulled him in for a kiss. Since his back was to me, he couldn't see my expression.

I took off running, my flats slipping off my feet. I made it to the bathroom and shut myself in a stall. I sat on the toilet, crying. Why are you crying? I yelled mentally at myself. That's Lucas Cullen out there. You hate him.

But, my conscious argued back. He can be really sweet and caring. He's got a nice sense of humor and he's really thoughtful. When he's not being a jerk.

I heard the door open and a pair of feet on the floor. "Nessie?" A voice called tentatively. Ashley opened the stall door. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I snapped.

"I know it's cheesy." Ashley defended herself. "Obviously you're not. But why are you crying?"

I stood up and she handed me my shoes. "Thanks," I mumbled, not answering her question. Personally, I don't even know why.

Ashley's eyes widened. "You like Luke."

"What?" I shouted, my mouth dropping open. "No! No, it's just… no!"

"You're lying." Ashley said. "You're eyes tell all. If you merely say his name, they light up."

"So? They do that for you." I defended myself, walking to the mirror. My mascara was running down my face and my skin was red and blotchy.

"But they get extra special for him."

"NO!" I shouted. "I don't like Lucas Cullen at all."

Ashley shrugged. "Just keep telling yourself that."

I glared at her. "How come you didn't tell me about your date with Seth?" I asked, determined to change the subject.

"I was going too." Ashley grinned. I began reapplying my make up. "But then you sort of took off." I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, yesterday after second period, he cornered me by my car, 'cause I was ditching. He asked what I was doing tonight and I told him I was going to jump off a bridge."

"What!?" I shrieked, letting out a giggle.

Ashley nodded. "He acted like he understood. Then he asked me if I wanted to go out. I told him no. I said he had to do it proper." I laughed again. "So he climbed onto my car and I began screaming profanities at him. He stood on the roof and looked down at me. Then he asked, 'Is this proper?' I told him dancing like an idiot was perfect. Seth smiled and began doing the Cupid Shuffle. Then he asked me out. I laughed and told him yes if he would get off my car."

"He stood on your car?" I asked in disbelief. We walked out of the bathroom. "Just to ask you out?"

"Yup." Ashley grinned proudly. "I loved the whole thing."

"Where are you going?" I grinned as we hurried towards first period. We sat down on our desks since the teacher wasn't there.

"Let's see…" Ashley tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ashley Clearwater."

"I love it!" I sang. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Wait." Lisa Missy walked up. "You're going out with Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes." Ashley told her.

"You can't!" Lisa screeched. I laughed loudly at her expression. It looked like she'd been run over by a sixteen wheeler... repeatedly.

"Why?" Ashley asked. "He's not yours. He doesn't have your name written all over him."

"Neither is yours." Lisa hissed.

"It will be." Ashley told her confidently. Then Mr. Varner walked in, effectively ending the conversation. Lisa took her seat and Ashley winked at me. "Apparently, Lisa's been stalking Seth for the last three months." I snickered and Mr. Varner gave us a look.

After a few minutes in class, a note landed on my desk the minute the teacher turned his back. I looked around but didn't see anything suspicious. I opened the note and saw a messy scrawl.

_Hey. :) I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow? –Tony_

Tony Cross? I stared awestruck at the boy next to me. He's been pretty decent to me. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes. Tony looked over at me and smiled, a dimple forming in his cheek. I nodded and his grin grew even bigger.

Tomorrow night would be interesting…

**NESSIE'S GOT A DATE!!! LOL. My fingers couldn't control themselves. Anyway I know Ashley seems incredibley bitchy but, she's really awesome. She doesn't like people making fun of Ness. AND Nessie's developing two crushes... yes _two._ That Tony Cross doesn't seem that innocent anymore... and she hardly know's him. But they'll get some bonding time in two chapters. That's because Luke POV all next chapter. Then the one after that is the date in Nessie's POV**

**And in the middle of history today, I got an idea for a Paul imprint story. I dunno if I should right it or not... would any of you read it?**


	8. I, Lucas Cullen

Chapter 8 of Love and Hate Collide

I, Lucas Cullen

I burst out laughing as Seth walked into the cafeteria. He had a huge white piece of paper on his chest that said: Property of Ashley Lopez. I saw Lisa Missy glower at Ashley as she walked in with him.

Renesmee walked in behind them. I had to admit, she was beautiful. The halter top brought out the green specks in her eyes and the skirt made her legs seem a mile long. She was laughing and turned to look at me. My eyes locked with hers and her smile fell. Her eyes became clouded and hard to read. Then someone pulled her arm and she turned away. I watched her sit down with Tony Cross, a guy from my gym class. She was sitting with Tony Cross? I could only stare as Tony whispered something in her ear and Ness blush and her smile return.

I grew angry as I watched them the rest of lunch period. My anger flamed as I watched the two flirt back and forth. Then Tony leaned over again and whisper something. Nessie turned a gorgeous shade of red and nodded. Tony reached over and grabbed her hand as they stood up. My eyes bore daggers in the back of Tony's head.

With a few curious glances from my table, I hurried up and rushed after them. I looked around anxiously in the almost empty corridor. I spotted Nessie and Tony just turning around the corner. I sprinted after them. I saw Tony give Nessie a kiss on the cheek before he went into the empty classroom behind them. "What are you doing with him?" I hissed, cornering Nessie against a row of lockers.

"He asked me to sit with him," She replied coolly. "Do you have a problem with that or something?"

"Yes I do," I snapped, it coming out much harsher then meant to be.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Y-you, well, you just can't go out with him!" I exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"Ha. And I guess that's because I'm me right? Renesmee 'Loch Ness' Call, the freak. Who'd go out with her, right?" She glared at me. But I saw hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." I whispered.

"Then what Luke?" Renesmee cried. "Just 'cause I don't fall at your feet like everyone else at this school doesn't mean I'm not allowed to date."

"No, it's not that." I protested. "Just, why with him?"

"Because I want to." She replied simply. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't know," I admitted quietly.

Renesmee continued. "A week ago, you didn't give a damn about me. Now, you're acting like we've been friends for years. I don't understand you Luke," Her voice broke at the end.

"Hey Nessie!" Tony bursted through the doorway.

"Hi Tony," She replied, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey Luke," Tony noticed the tension between us. "Um, am I interrupting anything?"

Yes, I glared at him. "Knock it off Luke," Renesmee hissed, slapping my arm. Then she took Tony's hand and marched off.

I watched her turn around the corner, Tony trailing after her. He didn't deserve her. I sure as hell didn't deserve her. No one did. Renesmee was special. She could make me laugh, seem to calm me, break the tension, just about anything. And whatever relationship we'd built, it was tumbling down hill. No, it wasn't even there. I slouched against the locker until I was sitting on the floor.

"Luke?"

My head snapped up to the familiar voice. "What Sam?" I asked, annoyed. He held his hand out and pulled me up.

"Just wondering what the hell was that all about." Sam replied. I began walking towards gym as people began flooding out of the cafeteria.

"Nothing." I muttered. I was _not_ in the mood for my childhood bully. Sure, we'd become friends over the years, but I wasn't in the mood for his attitude at the moment.

"Didn't seem like it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, okay?" I snapped, my eyes flashing.

"Fine." Sam scoffed as I walked into gym.

"You're early!" I heard someone screech. Miley something sprinted over to me. "So we're still on for Friday?" I had a sudden image of what would happen. But it wasn't with the blonde in front of me. It was with a red haired, brown eyed, freckled face girl named Renesmee.

I shook my head. "Sudden change of plans."

Miley's jaw dropped. "It's that cow, Loch Ness isn't it?"

My eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that." I growled. Lindsey stared at me for a moment. She mumbled something and then began edging closer. "Maybe I could change your mind," Miley said in a sexy tone.

"Just go away!" I shouted, causing everyone in the gym to stare at me. "We're off for Friday. Off for every fricken day of the week."

"... Well, your loss!" Miley said lamely before stalking away to her little group of friends.

A small finger poked my arm. "What?" I snarled, turning around.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee whispered, her deep brown eyes concerned. Funny, I always thought they were muddy, not a rich chocolate brown.

"Yeah," I muttered, unable to look away from her eyes.

"You don't seem like it." She murmured, stepping closer to me. Ness watched me carefully and wrapped her small arms around my waist. After a few seconds she pulled away. "It looked like you needed a hug... my dad always gave me one when I was sad." Renesmee realized what she said and her eyes became terrified. I reached for her wrist, but dropped it the moment the teacher came in.

"Today we're learning the high jump..." Mr. Elder boomed. "... Go dress out!" Kids scrambled towards the locker room. The guys went to their side, girls to theirs.

I opened my locker in the back. "... And it's gonna go great. I dunno what to think of the whole Cullen thing though. I saw them getting all cozy in the hall and just a few minutes ago." Tony Cross' voice floated over the next row of lockers. I mumbled something inchoherent under my breath as I changed out. Once outside the small room, I went over to the bleachers and sat down.

Then _she_ walked out. Renesmee walked out of the locker room, wearing her oversized P.E. shirt and nylon black shorts. They showed the smooth milkyness of her legs, stopping just in the middle of the thigh. She sat down next to Tony, the shorts going up higher to reveal even more of her thighs. Tony just gaped at her legs, not even looking at her face. Renesmee saw me looking and smiled.

I couldn't help but grin back. Her smile was beautiful... just like the rest of her. Renesmee turned red and looked back at Tony. "Line up your preferred side." Mr. Elder ordered. The class moved onto the right or left line. I stood pointedly next to Renesmee on the left side and smirked over at Tony.

"Call!" The teacher yelled. Renesmee ran and turned into the J form and flew over the 3'7 bar perfectly. The class clapped and whistled as she walked back over to the line. "Good job." I winked at her before running down the J. I sailed over the bar. Tony glowered at me as I took my spot next to Renesmee. Occasionally, I'd glance down at her long legs again and then up to her beaming face.

Soon Renesmee was the last one in line, on the right and left side. The bar was set to 4'6. Renesmee took off running and sailed over the bar, her foot barely skimming the bar. It fell with a clatter but the class still cheered.

Renesmee grinned at me. I smiled back and ran over to her as the class began filing out. I picked her up and swung her around. "You were great!" I laughed, my mood already better.

"Thanks."

I watched her sprint to the locker room with a sigh. She was beautiful, caring, and sweet. She could make me laugh, something girls rarely did. I shook my head and walked back to the locker room, her smiling face bouncing around in my head.

* * *

After detention and a stern lecture from Mrs. Reid, I was on bike and headed to the Call household. I parked my bike in the driveway and walked up to the front door. I opened it and stepped inside. Loud music was coming from somewhere in the house. I recognized the pop music as Justin Bieber. Personally, I didn't understand why anyone liked his squeaky voice. My mouth dropped open when I walked into the kitchen.

Renesmee was dancing and singing, wearing a small black dress. It hitched up further on her thighs as she went 'down, down, down.' She noticed me and stopped, her face turning red. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, walking over to me.

I laughed. "I got bored."

"So?" She said, clearly annoyed. "You haven't even seen your parents all day!"

I shrugged. "I'll see 'em later. It's Friday, I don't have a curfew." Technically, that was a lie, I had one, I just chose to ignore it.

"You need to leave. Tony's gonna be here any second."

I ignored her. "You look… beautiful tonight." I smirked. "Sexy, even."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Oh, _sure_."

"I mean it." I said, serious. She was beautiful.

There was a knock at the door and Renesmee sprinted off. I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms. "Hey Tony!" I heard Ness say. "Wow, Ness, you look hot!" I could just see his disgusting grin. Tony and Ness walked into the kitchen. "Ill be right back; I need my purse." She dashed off towards the stairs. Tony's eyes widened when he saw me and his adam's apple bobbed nervously in his throat.

"Hey," Tony gulped.

"Sup." I nodded my head. Renesmee came reappeared again, this time with a purse and a black cardigan. She ushered Tony out the door before turning to me.

"Go away now." Nessie said firmly, her small hands pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, pulling her towards me. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. I leaned my head down to her ear. "Please don't go," I pleaded, my lips brushing against her skin.

"No," Renesmee gasped, her breath hitching when I moved my lips to her neck. "It would be impolite." With that she pushed away, gave me a wistful look, and disappeared out the door.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, something I've seen my father do countless times. I knew it, there was no more denying it anymore.

I, Lucas Cullen, was helplessly head over heels for Renesmee. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her everything made my day happier. I was sure as heck attracted to her and I wanted her to be mine.

The Justin Bieber music was still on. I stood there, mounted with mixed feelings of jealously and attraction as the lyrics filled my ears.

_that should be me, this is so sad  
that should be me, that should be me  
that should be me feelin' your kiss  
that should be me, buyin you gifts  
this is so wrong, i cant go on  
do you believe  
that that should be me_

Letting jealously overcome me, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the numbers. There it was. I pressed call and held it to my ear. I let out a silent sigh of relief when she answered.

"Hey Miley? Yeah, it's Luke Cullen."

**Muwahaha! A cliff hanger!! Luke admitted it, he's crazy for her. ;) And he can't understand her crazy Bieber fever. lol. Anyway, you guys PLEASE review. It might sound like B.S. but, they _really do _inspire writers! I never understood that until now, but still. PLEASEPLEASE review. **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

_"Oh, joy, Cullen's here." Tony groaned._

_I spun on my heel, excited. I saw the familiar mop of bronze hair swarming its way through the crowd. Luke stopped on the corner of the floor and smirked at me. He was dancing with Miley Peters, a girl from school. They grinded together as I stood there motionless, a drink clutched in my right hand._

_Luke smirked at me over Miley's head, a look in his eyes I've seen so many times. It hurt to stare at the two, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. _

**Now, please review!**


	9. Jealousy, Drinking, & Aunts

Chapter 9 of Love and Hate Collide

Jealousy, Drinking, & Aunts

I listened aimlessly as Tony drabbled on about how 'hot' I looked as we drove towards the night club. Once inside the parking lot, Tony helped me out of his car and into the night club.

Loud music and sweaty bodies were packed into the dimly lit room. "C'mon!" Tony grinned and pulled me towards the dance floor. With a sigh, I let him drag me into the middle of the crowd.

Letting the beat control my body, I danced with Tony, laughing. The strobe lights flashed, making everything seem to go in slow motion. I danced with Tony for three songs before heading over to the refreshment table.

"Oh, joy, Cullen's here." Tony groaned.

I spun on my heel, excited. I saw the familiar mop of bronze hair swarming its way through the crowd. Luke stopped on the corner of the floor and smirked at me. He was dancing with Miley Peters, a girl from school. They grinded together as I stood there motionless.

Luke smirked at me over Miley's head, a look in his eyes I've seen so many times. It hurt to stare at the two, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" Tony asked, his eyes full of concern. "We could leave if they're making you uncomfortable." He motioned towards Luke and Miley.

"No, we don't have to leave." I shook my head. "We just need to get away from them."

Tony's eyes twinkled with excitement. "I know just the place." He took my hand and we weaved our way through the crowded club towards a door behind the bar that said employees only. He pushed the door open and led me up the stairs and onto the roof.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed, running towards the edge. I gripped the bar tightly and peered over the edge. Tony laughed, coming up next to me.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, turning around so I could face him.

"Hmm," Tony wrinkled his brow in concentration. "20 questions?"

I snickered. "Sure,"

"'Kay, what's you're favorite color?"

I bit my lip, thinking about the different shades of white. "Gray."

"Gray?"

I nodded. "Gray is black and white mixed together. White represents purity and wholesomeness while black represents evil and elegance. Together, it means gray is neither bad nor good, just like Yin and Yang."

"I never thought of it that way before." Tony's brow wrinkled again. "Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti," I answered without a second thought. A gust of wind made me shiver. Tony offered me his jacket. I refused. Tony draped it over my shoulders, despite my protests.

"Thanks," I murmured, snuggling into the warm jacket. Tony subtly moved closer to me. "Tony…" I stepped away.

"Sorry." Tony hung his head like a scolded ten year old. I couldn't help but find that incredibly adorable. He peeked at me through his lashes. "Please forgive me?"

I nodded, pressing my lips together to try to keep from smiling. "Thee are forgiven."

Tony took my hand with cautious eyes. He pressed his lips gingerly against my knuckles, his eyes never leaving from my face. I blinked, stunned. Now I wasn't on the roof anymore. I was in my driveway, with Lucas Cullen's lips pressed against my hand, not Tony's.

"Let's go inside," I said in a rush, taking Tony down the stairs back into the nightclub.

**LPOV**

I watched my Nessie come down the stairs, her hand joined with Tony's. Her lips were stretched into a smile; she seemed to be having a good time. That is, until she looked over at me. At once, her smile disappeared and I saw the same expression I'd seen earlier in the cafeteria.

Hurt.

Renesmee turned away, shaking her head.

"So, Luke," Miley said, trying to make her voice seem sexy. I think.

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" I interrupted. Miley looked like a slut tonight, there was no denying it. She was wearing a too tiny mini-skirt and a lime green tank top that was obviously stuffed.

"No," Miley squeaked, her voice sounding small.

"Bye Missy." I murmured, leaving a pissed off Miley behind me. I weaved my way through the crowd, searching for my Nessie. I saw her just as she left the exit, Tony close behind.

I'd missed her.

Again.

**RPOV**

Throughout the car ride home, Tony had managed to squeeze seventeen more questions in, leaving the last one as a 'surprise.'

He stopped in front of my house and killed the engine. "Time for the last question?" I asked, my eyebrow raised towards him. Tony just nodded, wringing his hands in his lap. "Shoot."

Tony took a deep breath, his adam's apple bobbing slightly in his throat. "What, what," Tony stammered. "What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked, looking straight at me.

I almost jumped in surprise. Tony wanted to... kiss me? Tony leaned towards me in the car until his lips were inches away. His minty breath wafted across my face. Taking a deep breath, I pressed my lips firmly against his. Ever so carefully, Tony moved his lips against mine, his lips warm.

Shakily, I brought my hands up to his shoulders. Then I imagined the unthinkable. What if I was kissing Luke, not Tony?

I kissed Tony back hungrily, hands moving up to his neck. His fingers tangled in my hair as his kisses began more urgent and forceful. Tony's -no, Luke's- mouth opened slightly, his tongue gently carrassing my bottom lip. I broke away, gasping for breath. I looked up, half expecting to see brown eyes. Instead, I was met by ice blue.

Tony leaned back in his seat, a grin etched upon his face. I stared intently at him, comparing him mentally to Luke.

Luke's messy bronze hair, Tony's black hair cut so his bangs hid his forehead.

Tony's blue eyes, Luke's deep brown ones, the color of dark chocolate.

Luke's ever changing personality, Tony's calm, cool manner.

"Bye," I whispered, kissing Tony chastily on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up around seven," Tony offered as I got out of the car.

"Sure," I shrugged, running up to the house. I closed the door quietly and tip-toed to the stairs. My foot was hovering over the bottom step when I was met by a nasally voice.

"Where have you been?" Renata asked, the lights switching on.

Oh shit.

"Um, I was out with a friend," I said, turning around to face my aunt. Her reddish hair, similar to Heidi's, was disheveled, it looked if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes had deep circles under them, her skin showing the slightest of wrinkles. Even though, she still seemed pretty. Add that onto the list of things I hate about my aunt.

"Liar." She spat, her eyes narrowing. "Why would you have any friends?" The way her words slurred, I was sure she had had a few to drink.

"I do too have friends." I muttered.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Renata hissed. Double shit.

I quickly shook my head, waiting for the blow. "Liar!" Renata shouted. Maybe just a more than a few drinks...

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room. I stumbled backwards, falling on my butt. Renata laughed cruelly as I clutched my cheek with a trembling hand. Her hand was still outstretched from when she hit me.

Tears falling down my face, I ran up to my room. I slammed the door, locking it before I collapsed onto my bed. I sobbed into the pillows, bringing my knees up to my chest. I hated my father. I hated my mother. I hated Renata.

Slowly, I sat up. I opened the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out a faded picture. A smiling little girl, in between her mother and father, beamed up at me. I swiftly traced my mother's face, then my father's.

I curled up again, the cool glass of the frame against my cheek as I fell asleep.

**I know. Renesmee gets abused!? Only when her aunt is insanely drunk, like in the story. A small bit of Renesmee's past was revealed. *wink wink* ****Luke was JeAlOuS!! ANYWAY. PLEASE review you guys. R&Ring gets you quicker updates.**


	10. Roderick Heffley

Chapter 10 of Love and Hate Collide

Roderick Heffley

I glared at Tony as he swung his arm carelessly around Renesmee's shoulders as they walked towards first period. It was obvious; I was jealous. The way Tony was just so... smug with her, I just knew they'd kissed. Something about his over cocky grin told me my guess was correct.

Deciding to ditch my first class, I headed towards Seth's car. I pulled out the spare keys from my back pocket and opened the door to the driver's side. I locked the door and turned the heat on high. I turned the radio station on, searching randomly through stations. I stopped on just for the heck of it. Music filled the car, calming me down somewhat.

I leaned back in the seat, my eyes closed as I let the dull sensation of the lyrics calm me over. My eyelids felt slightly droopy, and I was soon overtaken by sleep.

...

My dreams were full of red haired, brown eyed, freckled faced girl. I woke up and groaned. I stretched my back, stiff from sleep. The radio was still on, the songs blaring away. I laughed bitterly as the lyrics filled the silent car. It Only You by Yellowcard, one I vaguely recognized. Jenna was a huge fan of them -I was too- and she played her iPod home system as loud as possible.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_  
_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_  
_Ran my whole life in the ground_  
_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_  
_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_  
_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_  
_You are my only one_  
_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_  
_You are my only my only one_

I know, I know, it's a chick song. But I actually could relate too it... just a little.

I listened to the rest of the song, interpreting how it related to me. A bang on the window made me jump. I looked up to see Seth's annoyed face. I hastily opened the door and jumped out. "You missed third period." Seth hissed. Whoa. I'd been sleeping for a long time.

I muttered something incoherent and walked towards the school. The bell rang and I began jogging towards fifth period, Biology. With a mumbled apology, I took a seat at the back of the room. Renesmee stared at me questioningly as I passed her table, and I tried my best to ignore her.

Throughout the lesson, my eyes would focus on the teacher, but then trail back and linger on the back of Nessie's head. My fist was propped under my chin, to help me from not dozing off again. The bell rang and the class scrambled out. I stood at my desk, putting my books into my bag, one by one. A small finger poked my arm and I spun around.

"What?" I barked. Renesmee looked offended and but stood her ground.

"What's wrong with you?"

I gave her a glare, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and walked quickly out the door.

**RPOV**

He had no reason to act like that! I was just being nice, and he turns into this... emotional teenager! I took quick strides down the long hallway towards my locker. "Hey Ness," I stopped abruptly, almost falling. A hand grabbed my arm, keeping me from impact. "Thanks Seth," I said, leaning against a row of lockers.

"No problemo." Seth grinned. "So what's up?"

"Typical teenage drama," I shrugged, giving him a weak smile.

Seth stared at me. "Let me guess." Seth smile disappeared into a straight line. "Luke?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah,"

"He's being a..." Seth trailed off, looking for the right word. "Luke's being a, well, an ass. He's ignoring _everyone_ and is acting all depressed. Again."

"Again?" This happened before?

"Woops, mistake. Typo." Seth was a horrible liar.

Well, at least he wasn't just ignoring me.

"Anyway, I'm going out with Ashley tonight and we wanted to double date." Seth tried his best to change the subject. "Wanna come?"

Rolling my eyes as he strayed away from the topic at hand, I nodded anyway. "Sure. I'm sure Tony'll love too." I tried to smile again.

"You look like a walrus when you do that," Seth said, laughing a little.

"Oh, thanks Seth." I playfully slapping his arm.

"No prob," Seth grinned again.

"Hey! You can't slap him!" Ashley popped up out of nowhere.

I mimicked her false tone and put my hands on my hips. "And why not?"

"Because!" Ashley said, trying her best not to smile. "It's illegal in Canada."

"Well, that's just horrible!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"I know." Ashley nodded, her smile exposing her white teeth.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I wildly thought of Luke. "Hey," Tony whispered in my ear. I sighed in disapointment and Tony instantly stepped away.

"We're doing a double date tonight," I announced.

Tony grinned and nodded. "Sounds like fun." He winked disecretly at me and Ashley raised an eyebrow.

...

"Okay, we're taking how many cars?" Ashley asked, leaning against Seth's car. Ashley, Seth, Tony and I were standing around in Seth's garage, debating how many cars to take.

"Two." I answered. It'd be a lot easier. Two couples equals two cars. Pretty simple.

"So, obviously, we," Ashley gestured to her and Seth, "Are riding in there." She pointed towards the car. "And you," Gesturing towards Tony and I, "Are riding in there." Pointing towards Tony's car.

"Yes, thank you for clarifying that." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Four people, two in each car."

Ashley opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a quiet Seth. "Make it five." Seth groaned. "Luke's coming. Apparently he's right outside."

"Leave him here." Tony shrugged. I never could understand why he hated Luke so much.

"We can't just leave him!" I protested. "That's rude." Even if he is a jerk, I added mentally.

"He's a rude person." Tony replied. I glared at him.

"Not that rude." Seth countered.

"Whatever," Tony rolled his eyes just as Luke walked into the small garage.

"Hey," Luke smiled directly at me.

My stomach fluttered. "Hi." I grinned back, feeling like an idiot. There he was, acting calm as ever, while I was standing there, grinning like a crazy person.

"So, where are we going?" Luke asked, standing next to me. I saw Tony's hands clench into fists and I put a hand on his wrist. His arm relaxed and he held my hand with a forced smile.

"Movies!" Ashley sang. "Diary of a Wimpy Kid."

Luke laughed. "Are you serious?"

Oh God. I swear. He must be on his PMS.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the movie parking lot. I got out and walked towards Ashley's parking spot. Seth and Luke were bickering about what sounded like cheese.

"American is better than Swiss!" Luke argued as we strided towards the ticket booth. PMS, I swear.

"Never!" Seth countered. I laughed and Luke smiled crookedly at me.

**LPOV**

Renesmee laughed and I smiled at her. With a smirk at Tony, I ordered her tickets. "Hey!" Nessie exclaimed as I handed her her ticket.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what!"

"I'm sorry miss, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Renesmee huffed and pushed past me. She quickly ordered a popcorn and a soda. We all followed her example and were soon in the screening room. Seth sat at the far end, Ashley sat next, then me, Nessie, and finally Tony.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. It started out as with a screen shot of the big brother, Roderick. It was soon followed by Greg, the little brother, jumping out of bed and running into the kitchen. The rest of the movie was pretty stupid, but funny at the occasional part.

At one part, Renesmee burst out laughing. It was when they were performing the Wizard of Oz and a girl with pigtails was screaming at Greg. Roderick was pointing at the video camera in his hand, video taping everything, mouthing 'Oh yeah,'

"His face expression." Renesmee explained, still laughing. Someone threw popcorn at us, causing the laughter to cease at once.

When the movie was over, I stood up with a groan. "Lame," I groaned, stretching my arms.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Nessie said, pushing my arm as we exited the screening room.

"I would have picked a better movie." I said, enjoying her reaction.

"Such as?"

"Kick Ass." I said, earning a nod.

"Hm. Yeah, probably would've been better." Renesmee countered, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "But I still like Roderick."

"Oh hey, I have to get home." Tony apologized from behind me. "I can't drive you home." Jerk. What kind of guy drives to the movies, takes his girlfriend, and practically abandons her? Tony.

"It's okay." Tony leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before running out into the parking lot.

"So, I'm no match for Roderick then?" I pouted, opening the door to Seth's car.

Renesmee smiled and shook her head.

"Not even a match when he's shirtless?" Too bad she couldn't see my six pack. I laughed to myself, feeling slightly jealous.

Renesmee let out a soprano laugh. "Sorry Luke," She put a hand on my shoulder as Seth pulled out of the parking lot. "You just can't beat movie actors when there shirtless."

"Ah." I sighed. "So basically your saying I'm not a match for Roderick Heffley when he's shirtless, has his boxers hanging out, and his jeans low?"

"I'm sorry. Someone had to break the news to you." Renesmee shook her head in fake pity.

"Would you pick him over me?" I was truly curious this time.

Renesmee stared at me. "Probably." Then Seth stopped in front of her house. Nessie left, much to my disappointment, and we headed towards my house.

I couldn't believe it.

Renesmee would pick a movie star over me.

That was pretty sad.

And I was pretty jealous.

**I hated this chapter. -Had to get that out there-**

**I wasn't planning at all for them to go to the movies, but today I went and saw Diary of a Wimpy Kid with my brother. -cue inspirtation- And Roderick was probably my favorite part in the movie. ;) haha, yes a person was my favorite part. -hence chapter name- After the first scene, I let out a tiny squeal everytime I saw him on screen and dropped the popcorn when he was shirtless. LOL. It freaked my brother out. And I corrupted his five year old innocence by saying I'd invite Roderick over to my house when he was dressed like that (without his shirt!!). Then he asked if we would play Twister. I told him yes and laughed for a long time ;) lolol.**

**Just outta curiosity (and my randomness) if you've seen that movie, what was your favorite part/person? **

**ANND another question! Who's totally excited for Eclipse! I know I am, I've watched the trailers over and over and over and over. And currently at the moment, I'm watching this amazing behind the scene thing which im totally in love with. http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gz4d1FqoEp8 take out the (dot) and put '.' but minus the quotations. And the questions are.... **

**1.) If you've seen Diary of a Wimpy Kid, who's ur favorite part/person? **

**2.) Who's your favorite person in Eclipse?***

***Besides the basic people though: Bella, Edward, Jacob, Alice... I mean like awesome, supporting characters: Paul, Leah, Riley (whos smoking hot in the movie ;)), Felix, Alec, etc.**


	11. Paul Walker

Chapter 11 of Love and Hate Collide

Paul Walker

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend, ASHLEY!!! who literally begged for a character named Paul to be in here.**

I sat on the corner of my bed, my mirror in front of me. The bruise from Friday night was almost gone; now it was yellow and brown. Not the full out purple it'd been on Saturday. Thankfully, no one had noticed it yet. I grabbed some conceler I'd nicked from Jane. I swivled the brush around in the powder before holding it up to my cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?"

The jar and brush fell on the bed as I spun around. "Ah! What are you doing here?" I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and hid my bruise.

"There's no point." Luke rolled his eyes and shut the door. "I've already seen it. So, I'll ask again. What happened to you!?"

"I fell," I lied, picking up the make-up and brush. I set them on the nightstand, pushing them to the oppisite corner.

"You're a horrible liar." Luke sighed and sat next to me. "Almost as bad as my mom."

"I'm not lying!" I said quickly, ducking my head.

"Sure." Luke raised his brow. "Let's go with that."

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. He didn't need to know about my aunt. No one needed to know about the hitting.

"Window." Luke replied as if it was nothing.

"You could've knocked!" I nearly yelled, pushing his shoulder.

"Yeah, _could've,_" Luke smiled crookedly. My heart stuttered and I blushed, ducking my head again. How is that possible? It's Luke Cullen for crying out loud! "And I'm insanely happy I did."

I couldn't stop it; I giggled. Luke laughed with me, his torso shaking the whole time. "ANYWAY, the real reason I'm over here is 'cause it's time for school." Luke held out his hand. "Coming?" I took his hand and grabbed the discarded make-up from the nightstand.

**XXXXXX**

I sat in Spanish, tapping my pencil against my black notebook. "... And this is Paul Walker," My head snapped up. Paul? I swallowed nervously, fighting mentally so the memories wouldn't come back.

The new kid was at the front of the class, looking confident with a stunning smile. He had tan skin and a crew cut, making his black hair look like silk. The muscles were visible through his thin t-shirt. "You may take a seat next to Ms. Call," The teacher pointed to me and my empty desk.

Why me?

Paul sat next to me and took out a notebook exactly like mine. "Hey!" Paul pointed to my notebook. "You won't believe it! We have the _same notebook._" His expression looked shocked, like if he'd never had that happen before. His mouth was turned sideways, as if he was fighting off a smile. "My name's Paul, by the way." He grinned again, showing his perfect teeth.

"Renesmee. Call me Nessie," I said, staring off into space. There was something familiar about, something tugging at the corner of my brain.

"Nessie. That's a pretty name." Paul said randomly. I stared at him in surprise. "Hey, it's true." Paul glanced around the classroom, not at least bothered by the stares he was getting. If that was me, I would have been a blushing, stuttering mess. "Who's _that?"_

He was pointing at Ashley, his mouth slightly open. I repressed a laugh. "Ashley Lopez," I said indifferently, waving a hand.

"You know her?" Paul asked excitedly. "You gotta introduce us."

I snickered quietly. "She's got a boyfriend, but okay."

That didn't damage his attitude or his tone. "I'm up for some competition." He shrugged, turning back around.

"Mr. Walker, would you please answer the question?" The teacher called, staring at Paul expectantly.

I racked my brain, trying to remember if I'd heard the question. Paul glanced at me, mouthing the word 'help'. "The dog," I whispered softly, hoping I wouldn't have to say the rest of the sentence.

"El perro corrio hacia la calle con trafico." Paul said, leaning back in his seat. I gaped at shock at his flawless Spanish. He even had the accent down an everything!

Mrs. Gonzales harumphed, obviously disappointed. She turned back to the whiteboard and wrote down the assignment before passing our workbooks. I flipped open the pages and opened my notebook to a fresh page. "Hey thanks," Paul grinned at me. "I owe you one."

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "No need."

"There is too a need!" Paul exclaimed, his brown eyes bright. "I didn't know the question!"

"You knew the answer, senorita." I mocked, scribbling down a few answers.

"I don't speak fluent Spanish." Paul smirked, writing his own answers down.

"But you're Mexican!" I blurted out, instantly regretting it. I swear, the space between my mouth and brain had no filter.

"Nope." Paul rolled his eyes, his cocky grin still in place. "I'm _Quileute_." He put heavy empasis on the last part.

I stared at him in shock. "No way. I am too!"

Now it was Paul's turn. "Nuh uh!"

"Well, I'm actually only half 'cause of my dad. My mom's Irish."

"Same here! My mom was Irish, and my dad's Quileute too!"

Okay, this was starting to get a little to deja vu-ey for me.

The bell rang and I stood up, grabbing my stuff. I handed my paper to the teacher and waited impatiently outside the door for Ashley. "Who was that sexy beast sitting next to you?" Ashley flew out the door, her hand on my arm. The nails were slightly digging into my skin through the thin sweater. Paul sauntered out, pausing to wink at us.

Ashley squealed and clutched my arm tighter. "You're cutting off my circulation," I squirmed out of her grasp, rubbing my arm. "That's Paul, weren't you paying attention?" Ashley shook her head. Typical. "Well, he likes you. But you have Seth, remember?"

"I know, I know. But there's something about Paul..." Ashley trailed off, staring wistfully at Paul's retreating figure. "Almost like there's this connection, pulling me to him."

Just like me and Luke...

Wait, what!? Did I just say that?

Me and Luke...

Luke and me...

I liked the sound of that.

_Remember Tony,_ I reminded myself, shaking my head. I couldn't do this anymore. All my thoughts were connected to Luke, one way or another. I couldn't even look at meatloaf, let alone eat it, because that was the meal I ate at Luke's house.

Luke. Luke, Luke, Luke.

I shook my head. I liked Luke... a lot.

**XXX**

Luke sat on my bed, nodding encouragingly. I dialed Tony's number, something I had failed to remember, unlike Luke's, which by the way was number one on speed-dial. My thumb hovered over the call button. "Go on." Luke nodded again, motioning to the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Tony answered on the first ring.

"Hey Tony," I managed, my stomach nervous. I looked over at Luke who was smiling encouragingly. I took a deep breath. "It's Ness."

_"Hey babe!"_

"Tony, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." I said, a strong burst of courage flowing through my skin. I looked down and smiled. Luke was holding my hand. "I-I, well, I don't think we should go out anymore."

_"What!?"_ Tony shrieked. I held the phone away from my ear.

"It's not working out for me... the sparks just not there." I said, ducking my head. How cliched. Breaking up with someone over the phone. "You're a great guy and everything, any girl would be lucky to have you. But I don't think we're right for each other."

_"It's because of Cullen, isn't it? Is he better than me or something?"_ Tony snorted. I was taken aback. I thought he was mature enough to handle something like this. _"Yeah, I guess you're just like all those other girls. Date one guy, gain the attention of Cullen," _He sneered Luke's name. _"Then go screw him right?"_

"He's a lot better than you, you little prick!" I shouted, totally losing my cool. "He's better than you will ever wish to be. He's nice, caring, sweet, _mature,_ something you'll never be. And yes Tony, you're right. Luke is a thousand times better than you!"

_"Bet you've screwed him too! I'd bet he's there right now!"_ I didn't answer. _"I guess that explains everything. Well, I wish you a happy fucking Loch Ness!" _He slammed the phone down and I was met with the dial tone.

I glanced up at my Luke, my eyes starting to tear. A look of anger flashed across his eyes, the color no longer brown, but instead pitch black. "He had no right to talk to you like that." Luke growled, his arms tensing.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Luke's eyes softened and he pulled me onto his lap. His strong arms wrapped around me as I sobbed into his chest, my body shaking.

We sat like that for at least ten minutes. "I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," I hiccuped, wiping my eyes.

Luke leaned back in surprise. He tilted my face up so I was looking up at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"Dragging you into this. Crying. Ruining your t-shirt." I poked the stained spots. "I know you don't want to be here."

"I wanted to be here. Tony's a little prick who doesn't deserve someone like you." Luke said, his eyes returning to their normal color.

I touched his cheek lightly. "What are you talking about? The only one who I like doesn't even deserve me. Let alone want me." _You, _I thought.

"No one's good enough for you." Luke told me earnestly. "Whoever that guy is, he's pretty damn lucky."

I shook my head. "He's oblivious to these things though. I like him a lot."

Luke surprised me. "Would you tell me who it is?"

**LPOV**

Renesmee stared at me, looking as if she was making this big decision. "No."

"Does he go to our school? Do I know him?" Jealousy was driving me insane. It only made sense for Nessie to like someone. She probably liked some a whole lot decent than me, someone who _hadn't_ made her life miserable.

Nessie sighed. "Yes."

"Does he have blonde hair?" I questioned.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Luke." The way my name rolled off her tongue souded like magic.

"Just wanted to know what your type was." I mumbled, feeling incredibly shy.

We sat in silence. She wasn't going to say anything. The conversation was terminated.

"I know this isn't the right time but..." I paused. "Do you want to go... out with... well, ya know... me?"

She stared at me in surprise. "Um, sure?"

"Are you sure?" I rushed, feeling like an idoit. She'd just broken up with her, probably, first boyfriend, sobbed for him for at least half and hour, and here I was, asking her on a date?

What an idiot.

"It sounds like fun." Nessie smiled up at me, her sweet breath wafting around my face. "Where too?"

My brow wrinkled in thought. "How about... the amusement park?" Renesmee laughed but nodded, her smile turning geniune. "Now?"

"Sure," Renesmee stared up at me, and for the first time, instead of hate and hurt, I saw friendship.

True friendship, something I haven't seen in a long time. I grinned down at her, loving the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

Renesmee was my best friend.

And I was hoping to change that.

Maybe, just maybe, we could be more than friends...

**Fluffliness!**

**Anywayys, Paul has a major part in this story. Way more than you thinnk. *wink wink***

**PLEASE review u guys!!! **

**And, I have to say this : Hi Paul!!!**

***paul's my bestest friend's boyfriend who reads this story and has become majorly jealous of a fictional character for dating his girlfriend. LOL **


	12. Apollo vs Artemis

**A/N: You guys, hey.**

Chapter 12 of Love Hate Collide

Apollo vs. Artemis

"Yo, you my homie-g!"

I raised my eyebrows. Paul just grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Is that supposed to be a turn on?" I asked, laughing.

"Of course!" Paul clutched his heart, pretending to be hurt. "It's not working to well, is it?" I shook my head. "Well, darn."

Paul was literally _insane._ He could make anyone laugh, and that was one of my favorite things about him. "Well, Paulie, tell me about yourself."

"Hm. Okay, the whole story?" Paul looked down at me, every trace of playfulness gone. "Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

I nodded slowly. What was this big deal?

"I live with foster parents," Paul said bitterly, staring out the window. "I absouletly hate it. They hate me, I hate them. They're not afraid to show it and niether am I." He shrugged, his brown eyes nearly black.

I touched his arm. "I'm sorry,"

Paul smiled. "Hey, you didn't know. It's all good."

"So, you still interested in _my_ homie-g?" I grinned. Even though I'd only known Paul for a day, we'd really hit off. He was a great guy, funny, sweet, and charming. I liked him a lot, like in the brotherly-sister way.

"Nope." He gave me a small smile. "I talked to her yesterday, and I've decided we'd be better off friends. And I used to know Seth, from _wayyy_ back. We got history together."

I raised an eyebrow. "History, like the class period history?"

"Sheesh. You know me so well." We laughed, earing a few stares in the process. I blushed, Paul just grinned and waved. Mrs. Gonzales walked in, officially ending the conversation.

The teacher turned to the board and wrote a few words down. Paul waved his hand around wildly. "Mrs. Gonzales! Mrs. Gonzales!"

"Ci, Paul?"

"Uh, I forgot..." Paul bit his lip, concentrating hard. "Oh yeah!!! You look magnificent in your dress today, senior." I snickered until Paul realized his mistake. "Oops. I mean, senorita." I laughed again.

"Thank you Paul." Mrs. Gonzales said, her eyes narrowed. Obviously, Paul was _not_ her favorite student.

The rest of the day passed without an incident. That is, until school was over.

"IhaveadatewithLuke!" I rushed, whispering to Ashley. Her eyes widened and a grin lit up her entire face.

"That's fricken fantastic!" Ashley all but shouted, giving me a hug. "We're gonna have to see Alice, or I can dress you myself?" She mused, more to herself than me.

"Wait!!! How do you know Alice?"

"Um, my boyfriend's mom? Don't you think I would?" Ashley gave me her infamous you-are-such-a-retard-i-can't-believe-we're-best-friends look. I smiled sheepishly, a blush burning my cheeks. "Where's he taking you? Movie date? Resturant? Fancy dancing? Oh!! How about-"

"The amusement park." I snorted. "This is Luke Cullen we're talking about here."

"Well, _fine."_ Ashley looked slightly disappointed. "Then casual it is! To my area of expertise!"

Thirty minutes later, I was surronded by thousands of clothes. "They have to have _something!" _Ashley shouted, her voice muffled by the enourmous pile of clothes. I sat on a dressing room waiting chair as Ashley pondered through the clothes. I glanced over at a rack she hadn't -miraculously- looked at yet.

"Aha!" I grinned in triumph, pulling off a white t-shirt and some cute shorts. Personally, I _loved_ the shirt. It was white and had a milk and chocolate chip cookie on it. The caption said 'Milk & Cookie' and each little drawing had a heart over it while the milk and cookie held hands. It was a corny one, but hey, I liked it, none the less. "I'm wearing this," I said stubbornly, marching over to the cash register.

"Nice," Ashley snorted as I paid for the clothes. We walked out of the store and into the car.

"So..." I said, trailing off.

"So?" Ashley rolled her eyes. "You and Luke are going on a date! How'd it happen?"

"Well, yesterday, I broke up with Tony," Ashley grinned. "And Luke was there, and then Tony started shouting stuff... and then I started crying, and he comforted me and was insanley sweet and nice and caring, and we started talking. Then he asked me out."

"... I was on the internet yesterday, and I read the _best_ story!! It's called, 'Enough for Forever' and is insanley amazing! You have to read it. It's on FanFiction, so just type it in and it comes up. I'll show you later, hey do you think I could spend the night? That'd been fantastic."

I laughed. "Slow down Ashley! And sure, I don't think it'd be a problem." I got out of her car and she followed me up to my room. Ashley rummaged through her tote bag, producing a box of make-up. "It's the _amusement park,_ Ashley." I snorted, changing into the shorts and shirt.

"Sit," Ashley commanded, ignoring my comment. I obliged, sitting on the desk chair.

Literally, I watched myself transform in the mirror. She brushed through my penny colored hair until it shined, curling slightly at the ends. My eyes had the lightest tint of blue, and my eyelashes seemed somehow longer after she appplied the mascara. Ashley grinned, pinching my cheeks for an embarrassing shade of red. "Mwah!" Ashley beamed at me. "You look beautiful."

"More like amazing," I said, still awestruck at the person in the mirror.

"Ha," Ashley snorted. "More like Aphrodite."

"Now _that's_ an exaggeration." I rolled my eyes. Seriously? _Aphrodite?_ "I'm not that pretty," I mumbled, standing up.

"True." I stared at Ashley. "More like... exquiste. I was serious, by the way." I turned towards the closet, groping around until my hands felt the familiar fabric. I pulled the shoes out, a huge grin on my face. I quickly laced the beat up, paint splattered converse. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I know you don't like sneakers."

Ashley looked horror-stricken. "_Me?_ Not like _sneakers?_" I nodded. "Are you insane? I _love_ sneakers! They're my all top favorite type of shoe!"

"But you always wear flats or something!" I protested. I hardly ever saw her in sneakers.

"But I still love sneakers, none the less. I have, to an average, seven pairs. Converse, Vans, DC, Etnies, you name it, I have it." Ashley grinned. I stared at her in amazement.

A knock on the door ended our conversation, and I flew down the stairs, leaving a laughing Ashley on the staircase. "Hello?" I flung the door open, barely apple to catch a breath.

"Um... hi." A man stood there maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He was pretty good looking, for an old guy. He had short black hair and green eyes. "I'm Chris. Is Reneta home, by a chance?"

"Sorry, she's out. I'm not sure how long she'll be gone, but I'll tell her you came by." I answered automatically. Whenever somone like Chris came around and Reneta wasn't home, I had to say a rehearsed speech, something Reneta'd taught my to say if I was home alone. I'd had it memorized; I'd been saying it since I turned seven.

"Well," Chris smiled. I stood there nervously as his eyes raked over my body. "Maybe I can come in?"

I shook my head and made a move to shut the door. He shoved his foot in the jam and I couldn't shut it properly. "We wouldn't want to do that, now, would we?" Chris smiled wickedly. A stray thought crossed my mind. _How much did she pay for this creep?_

"I think we would." I said stubbornly, giving the door a hard push.

"OW!" Chris yelped in pain, instantly removing his foot. I slammed the door in his face, and deadbolted the lock.

"Happens all the time," I shrugged, turning towards Ashley.

"All the time?" Ashley questioned, her face blank.

"I've been left alone since I was six. When I was moved in here." I sucked in a breath.

"Where's your, ya know, real parents?" Ashley asked quietly, her brown eyes staring at mine cautiously.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. The doorbell rang, and I walked towards it, Ashley right behind me. I peeked through the peepy hole and let out a sigh. "Hey Luke." I grinned, opening the door.

**LPOV**

She answered the door, and my chin hit the floor. She was breathtaking.

Her hair was shiny and curly, her brown eyes covered in blue. Her mouth quirked up in a small grin, her full pink lips showing her white teeth. "Hey, fish boy. Snap out of it."

I grinned crookedly at her, her brown eyes seeming to melt. "Fish boy?" I rolled my eyes and steeped inside. Renesmee shut the door behind her and led me into the living room. "I'm not Posideon's kid," I grinned. Yesterday in her room, I noticed her large collection of books. She had some of my favorite middle school books_, Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. I loved those when I was kid, and I still did.

"Oh, _of course_." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Zeus' kid then?"

"Nah, I'd go with Hades."

She wrinkled her nose. I couldn't help but find that incredibly adorable. "I'd probably go with Posideon, Athena, or Artemis. Most likely Artemis. I can't stand Hades."

"Same here. I'd go with Posideon too, or..." I racked my brain, trying to remember anything Ancient Greek. "Apollo. He's awesome." I could always relate to him when I was younger...

"Yeah. Ignorant, irresponsible, good-looking," Renesmee turned scarlett, noticing her mistake.

She called me _good-looking_. "Good-lookin', aye?" I smirked.

"Shut up. And yes, _ignorant._" She rolled her eyes again.

"Aw, the two wittle wuv birds." Ashley snickered, entering with a camera. "Smile!" We blinked rapidly after the flash blinded us.

"Shut up!" I said, trying to snatch the camera from her hands. She was too quick, and danced out of the way, taunting me. I lunged again, trying a different approach. My hands dug into her sides, tickling. Ashley shrieked and dropped the camera. I grabbed it before it hit the tile, and tossed it gently to Ness. "High five!" I held my hand up. Renesmee snickered, put reached up to slap my hand.

"Unfair." Ashley pouted. "If Seth was here, we'd so win."

"Yeah, _if._"

"Oh, shut up Luke."

"Why does everyone say that all the time, anyway?" I complained.

"Oh, just come on Apollo." Nessie grinned, undertossed the camera to Ashley, and tugged my wrist. She dragged me to the door. "Bye Ash!" She called out as we walked towards my car. Wait, make that my dad's car.

"It's beautiful." Renesmee whispered, running her hand across the silver coating.

"It's my dads." I said, getting into the car. I started the engine as Nessie admired the black interior. "It's gonna be mine someday. When I 'get my act together'." Renesmee stared at me curiously. Oh shit. "Um, nothing." I lied, turning on the radio.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won _

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now

I gulped nervously. This song described a lot... including my feelings towards the girl sitting no more than two feet away from me. Renesmee smiled in contentment and leaned back on the seat. An amazing voice floated around the car. Then I realized it was Renesmee singing.

_"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
__We've still got time_  
_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_  
_You've made it now_  
_Falling slowly sing your melody_  
_I'll sing along."_

She was... amazing. Her voice was clear and in perfect harmony, singing along with the artist. I stared at her, stunned into silence. She finished, her face turning red. "That was... fantastic." _Wow, Cullen. You just heard the most gorgeous creature on the planet sing, in an incredible voice, and all you can say is fantastic?_

"Thanks." Nessie ducked her head, hiding her beautiful face from me.

"Have you ever sang before? Like in crowds and stuff?" I asked, curious now.

"Nope." She popped, her voice turning flat. "Reneta said I sang like crap. Never had the chance."

I pulled into an empty parking space. "She's insane." I informed her, getting out of the stupid, shiny Volvo. "Anyone is, if they think that voice is bad. One of the best things I've ever heard." I told her honestly as we walked up to the ticket booth.

Once inside the busy park, I looked at the map. There must've been something wrong with it; the words were upside down and didn't make any sense. "Turn it the other way, genius." Renesmee sniggered, turning the paper in my hands.

I turned red but kept my gaze on the paper. "I'm gonna do my mom's old trick. I close my eyes like this, and put my finger randomly on a page." I pressed my finger in the far right corner. "Goliath." I grinned at the familiar orange roller coaster.

"Let's go!" She shouted, weaving her way through the crowd. I followed her, jogging slightly so I wouldn't lose the sight of her. It wasn't hard, and we arrived at the base of the towering coaster. "C'mon Artemis," I said, running towards the line.

"Sure thing, _Apollo."_ Nessie gritted her teeth at the nickname. We waited for what seemed like forever. When it was our turn, I picked the very first cart. I buckled myself in, and Renesmee did the same. She clutched the bar so tightly, her knuckles were white. I pressed my hand against hers. "It's okay." I whispered soothingly, stroking her knuckles as the cart lurched forward.

Her hand gripped mine tightly as we neered the 255 ft drop.

She didn't let go the whole ride. Or the next one. Or the one after that.

**Well. Fluffiness. **

**Anyway, I did reccomend **Enough for Forever **by **edwardaddict17**. It's one of my favorite stories on here (FF) And btw you guys, if you want a reccomondation, just review and I'll find a way to fit them in here. **

**And about the whole _Percy Jackson_ thing, I've recently started reading those books. I love 'em like crazy. So of course I had to put them in there.**

**And I **HAVE** to put this here. He's my bff's best friend. It's out of respect.**

_R.I.P. Ian. Thursday, May 6, 2010. _


	13. Love

**I actually have a song for this chapter: Need by Hana Pastle from the New Moon soundtrack. I highly recomend it for this chapter... I was listening to it while writing it, and it seemed fitting.**

Chapter 13 of Luke and Hate Collide

Love

**Btw, fluff does _not_ last forever...**

"I can't believe that."

I stared up smugly at her from the computer chair. "Apollo is awesome." I read off what the quiz results said. "Apollo is the God of music and the sun. He is also known for being honest, poetic, intelligent, and a good dancer. Like Apollo, you are charming and well-liked. You are creative and talented and respect others who share that quality."

Renesmee socked my arm. "Oh, shut up. Lemme try." I got up and she sat down, quickly filling out the questions. On the last question, "What do you think is worth dying for?" she bit her lip in concentration. The mousehand hovered over _Your Friends_ or _Love._ She glanced over at me from the corner of her eye, then clicked _Love._

"Athena," I read over her shoulder. "Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy. Independent, strong, adventurous, fair. Sounds like you."

"Oh, SURE." Ness rolled her eyes. "Let's go with that."

"It's true." I grinned. She shook her head.

"Whatever. What do you want to do today?" I asked randomly.

"... Go to the beach? I dunno."

"'Kay, let's go." I stood up from the bed.

"I wasn't serious!" Renesmee jumped up. "It's December! It's to cold."

"I know a place." I shrugged, walking towards the door.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the beach. I popped the trunk open and grabbed a couple of spare bathing suits. "Here," I handed her a black t-shirt and the smallest pair of guy shorts I could find. "Um... hope you don't mind." I smiled at her.

Renesmee turned red and took the clothes. She jumped into the backseat and changed quicker than I would have thought possible. "How did you do that?" I asked incredulously. Nessie smirked. "Years of practice."

I changed into a bathing suit and pulled off my white t-shirt. I tossed the bottle of sunscreen around, deciding if we'd need it or not. "Ah, nah." I took Renesmee's hand and led her to the pier.

We walked around, buying cotton candy, ice cream, all sorts of unhealthy food. "This is gonna make me fat." Nessie commented, biting into the sweet floss of cotton candy.

"Oh the horrors of sugar on a stick!" I gasped with a smirk. "You're not fat, btw."

"Btw? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You definitely have Emmett in you." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Shit!" I shouted, dropping my candy stick. "My mom wants you to come over for dinner. I was supposed to ask on Monday... but I forgot."

"I'm sure I'll be able to come. Whens dinner?" Renesmee asked, bending down to pick up the fallen candy. She tossed both of them in a trash can we passed.

"Tonight." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'll be there," She promised, winking at me. "Omigod!" She shrieked, grabbing my arm. Nessie pointed towards the end of the pier. "That guy just committed suicide!"

I stood there, laughing. Anyone around us who'd heard started laughing. Renesmee started to move towards the side of the pier. I grabbed her hand again. "It wasn't suicide." I chuckled. "It's recreation purposes. Our own little version of La Push up in Washington."

I noticed her wince at the mention of La Push. "Anyway, it's like cliff diving, but pier diving. Wanna try?" Renesmee stared warily at the jumping spot. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"It's fun," I promised. "You'll like it." We walked hand in hand to the end of the pier. I studied her face carefully. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes Luke." She rolled her eyes and walked outside the safety bar. "Jump with me."

I grinned and took her hand. Experimentally, she stuck her leg over the side. Her face flushed with excitement. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "On three," I murmured. "One... two... three."

We jumped. I felt the wind rip through my hair, whipping at my cheeks. I opened my eyes again, only for the wind to make them wet. I could make out the dark shape of water that were getting closer. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and gripped Nessie's hand with as much force as I could muster. I almost grinned in the water at the adrenaline rush. The water was warm, even in December.

The current jerked my grip off Nessie and I kicked to the surface. I spun around wildly as another wave of saltwater hit my head, and I went under again. "Nessie!" I yelled as I broke surface again.

I saw a faint glimpse of red just going under a crashing wave. I swam towards it, dove under. I opened my eyes, and the salt water immediately stung them. They wanted to close, but I had to find Nessie first. The glimpse of red passed me, and I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

We, I, paddled to the shore. I set Nessie down on the dry sand, feeling her wrist for a pulse. A faint _tap-tap _hit my two fingers and I sighed with relief. Then I realized she wasn't breathing. I hastily pressed my mouth against her slightly open lips and pinched her nose. "Breathe Nessie," I begged, beginning to do chest compressions.

"NESSIE!" I wailed before starting over again. If Nessie died... my life would be ruined.

"Sir, move." A voice commanded. I wouldn't leave. I _couldn't_ leave.

"NO!" I shouted, flinging myself over her non-breathing body. "Nessie," I whimpered, pleading into her stomach.

Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back. "No!" I struggled against the iron steel grip. I watched three paramedics put Nessie on a stretcher and load her into the ambulance. "Nessie!" I moaned, going limp.

"Luke!"

"Luke!" I recognized the voice of my mother and uncle.

"Nessie," I whispered, watching as the red and white van drove off.

A hand pressed against my cheek. "Lucas, look at me." Mom pleaded.

**BPOV**

"Lucas, look at me." I ordered, my hand pressing against his cheek. He raised his bloodshot eyes to look at me.

"Nessie."

"She's gonna be fine, honey." I said soothingly, stroking the smoothness of his cheek. "Let him go Em." Emmett released him, staring warily at him.

"Oh Mom," Luke wailed, flinging himself into my arms. "It's all my fault. She didn't even want to go, and I pushed her to, then now... she's... gone!" His voice cracked at the end and he buried himself into my neck. I stroked his neck and hair, whispering calming words into his ear. I was aware of how stupid we looked, a full grown man crying to his mother. But at the moment, I didn't care.

"It's not your fault baby." I whispered, hugging him tightly before stepping back. "She's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that." Luke said, his eyes looking half crazed.

"C'mon. We're gonna go the hospital, were she's gonna be _okay._" I led him to the car and put him in the backseat.

"Em, go tell Carlisle. Tell him to haul ass to the hospital. I don't give a damn about him being retired." I barked before jumping into the driver's seat. I sped off towards the hospital in silence.

Luke loved her.

I glanced at him through the mirror. He had his head in his hands, and was shaking. He was _crying._He thought it was his fault, a trait passed down from his father. Both of there thick headedness made it impossible for them to see what was really happening.

We arrived at the hospital in minutes, and we ran towards the check in. "Mrs. Cullen, please fill out these papers." The nurse lady said, shoving me papers. I pushed them back.

"I don't give a damn about any papers. We need to find whatever room Renesmee Call is staying in _now."_ I said, glaring at her. "My husband, I'm sure you're very aware of it, is Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen, and he'll get your sorry ass fired if we don't get to see her. Right. Now."

"Room 2J," She stammered, pointing down the hall.

Luke sprinted down the empty hallway, and knocked into 2J. He was quickly pushed out, and the door was slammed as I caught up. He turned towards me, his eyes black and sunken in. "She's still not breathing mom." He slid down the wall until he hit the ground.

I sat next to him and he leaned his head on my shoulder. "She didn't even want to go to the beach in the first place." Luke whispered. "But I told her it'd be fine. Now she's... now she's... dead." His voice cracked again and he started crying.

My baby boy was crying.

"Sh, she's not honey," I murmured, rocking him. "She's gonna be fine, your dad's gonna fix her, and she's gonna be fine," I repeated in the same soothing voice.

"But what if she's not mom? What if she... dies?" Luke asked, his voice high. "I... love her. I can't lose her mom."

"You won't." I whispered, stroking his neck.

* * *

Luke sat in the plastic waiting chair, gripping the sides so hard, his knuckles were white. He rocked silently in the chair, his eyes darting back and forth against the door to the window.

"She's alive," Edward whispered in my ear. "But has serious head trauma, from what I concluded from hitting either the pier poles, or a rock. Right now she's in a coma. We've been trying to contact her aunt and cousins, finally reaching through to one named Heidi. She'll be over here soon, with their aunt."

"No parents?" I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Edward shook his head. "No." His gaze lingered on Luke.

"He loves her." I said. "She can't die. He'll break."

"I can't guarantee that Bella. You know this." Edward said, his green eyes looking ancient.

"Promise me Edward." I linked my fingers with his.

"I'll try." Then he was gone.

I glanced over at Luke again. He was panic-stricken, scared, and... he looked seven again.

Renesmee couldn't die. She wouldn't.

Luke _loved _her. Surely, she loved him too.

Hopefully, that would be enough to get her -them- through it.

**A surprise POV. Bella's. **

**Weren't suspecting this, were you? **

**Lemme know your thoughts...**

**Remember, this is two updates in a row... maybe one tomorrow if you're good... **


	14. Nick's New Girlfriend

**A/N: Can you believe we're at **14** already?! I can't!!! -eek!!!-**

Chapter 14 of Love and Hate Collide

Nick's New Girlfriend

**LPOV**

"You can see her now." Carlisle informed me. I literally flew up from the plastic chair and into Nessie's hospital room.

She was laying on the bed, her eyes closed. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but I knew the difference. She was in a coma.

The room was empty and silent, except for the beep of the breathing machine. I sat on the corner of the hospital bed, and I took her right hand. "I'm sorry Nessie." I gave her hand a slight squeeze. "It's my fault you're in here... you never even wanted to go to the damn beach in the first place. I'm sorry. But, you have to pull through this. I'll be here, until the end. We all need you to. Esepcially Nick. Nick really misses you. He drew you a card." I smiled grimly. "He wants you to 'gets better'. And... I miss you too. I bet this is pointless...

"Now I feel like an idiot. Here, talking to a sleeping body." I snorted. "Anyway, I need you to survive Ness. I-I- I don't know what I'll do without you. I feel like such a jerk, for the way I treated you. I had no right... and I truly regret that. I just want you to know, these past two weeks have been the best of my screwed up life. You're my best friend. We have a lot in common and we get along great, even if we argue a lot. Just like Noah and Ally," I mused. The Notebook was her favortie movie. "Same color, same foods, same music, same everything. I need to tell you this."

I took a deep breath. "I..." Love you. Not that hard Cullen!

"You're going to have to leave now," A doctor burst into the room, followed by a nurse, scribbling frantically on a clipboard. "Her heart rate has grown stronger, and we have to do some more tests." I stared at him warily.

"C'mon, Luke." I spun around to face the familiar speaker.

"Hey Grandpa." I greeted grimly. I stood up and kissed Renesmee's bandaged forehead gently before exiting the room.

"Carlisle, Luke!" Carlisle said as I shut the door.

I trudged away from her room and back into the waiting room. I almost backed out immediatley. World War III.

"You're her mother?" Rosalie shrieked, pointing at an unfamliar woman.

"How dare you!" The woman shouted back. "I'm her aunt! Mother's sister!"

So this was the charming aunt of Nessie Call. Reneta, I think it was. They hardly looked alike, Ness had red hair, she had black. Brown eyes, blue eyes.

"Where are her real parents?" Rose demanded, stamping her foot.

"My sister is dead. And her deadbeat husband's in jail." Reneta said, picking her finger. She didn't care at all!

My blood boiled. She didn't give a damn about Renesmee.

Then things clicked. "Dad," I whisper-shouted, pulling my dad over. "That woman," I pointed to Reneta. "Hurts Nessie."

"There's no proof, Luke, you can't just assume." Dad said in a montone voice.

"I've seen it dad! I saw her slap mark, I've seen her bruises, she does that to her!"

Dad smiled grimly. "I'd like to believe you, son. But you just can't judge-"

"Can you quit being a doctor for one freaking minute?!" I shouted, completely losing control. "And be a father for once in your life? I've tried for years to tell you about my problems and other people's too, but all you do is give me some stupid physcological answer! You don't care about anybody, or anything. Or me."

I glared at him and ran out into the hallway. I walked quickly down the hall and out to the parking lot. I kept going until I reached the park, a street down from the hospital. I kicked the soft dirt angrily before sitting on one of the empty swings.

"Luke?"

My head stayed glued to the hole in the dirt I was making with my foot.

"You shouldn't have been such an ass back there."

"Oh, shut up Jen. I had every right to be." I looked over at my sister who was sitting on the swing next to me.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jenna shrugged. "I don't think you should've been as harsh though. Dad cares about you."

I snorted. "Don't give me that bullshit. He stopped caring for me a long time ago."

"I hear him talking about you all the time at night." Jenna informed me. "Since my room is right next to his and mom's I can hear almost every thing that goes on in there. And dad talks about you all the time. Your 'progress'."

"Progress?" She had my attention now.

Jenna nodded, her brown curls bouncing. "Yeah. Last night was so sad..."

"What happened?" I grimaced. I didn't go home last night, much to my parent's protests. I stayed at the hospital.

"Mom was crying. Dad was... not normal." Jenna began, sighing softly. "He kept walking around the house, mumbling about he was such a bad father to you, to all of us. He hardly knew about your feelings towards Nessie," I opened my mouth to interrupt. "Shut up Luke. We all know you're in love with her. Anyways, dad felt really bad. Now he feels even worse."

We sat in silence. Dad was just trying to help...

"I don't like Ness' aunt though. She's mean. So are Heidi and Jane." Jenna wrinkled her freckled nose, something she'd inheirited from me. "They kept asking Nick and me questions about you. I think they're stalkers."

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it." I tried my best to smile. "You should see them at school..." I trailed off, gazing at my baby sister.

She'd grown up so fast. Next year, she would be starting high school. Already, she'd started to uh, well, mature and gotten a few curves here and there. Jenna had curly brown hair like my mom's, and my dad's brilliant green eyes. Her face was umblemished, and seemed to be carved from porcelian. Her eyes were slightly crinkled, hinting she laughed a lot. Laugh lines, I called them.

"I'm gonna have trouble keeping the guys off you." I informed her, causing her to blush. My heart tugged, and I turned back towards the hospital.

Jenna laughed. "Oh sure."

"I'm sure. Dead sure."

Jenna grinned. "I love this park. Remember when you took me here all the time when I was little?"

"The swirly slide was your favorite." I remembered. When she was five, all she would do was slide down and run back up the jungle gym to do it again. "It drove me insane."

"Why else do you think I liked it so much?" Jenna asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "...You were right. How'd you know I love her?" I asked quietly.

"They way you act around her. The one time you brought her home, the way you looked at her, the secret grins you shared throughout the night, I figured it would only be a matter of time." Jenna shrugged, sounding a lot older then her age. "Em and Jasper made a bet to see how long it would be before you confessed." Jenna mused, smiling slightly.

"Who won?"

"Jasper. He's got a little fortune telling pixie on his side." Jenna snorted and stood up. "I'm going back. Are you coming, or gonna wallow in self pity?"

I childishly stuck my tongue out at her. Jenna laughed and gave me a gentle push. I pushed her back and laughed, mine sounding hollow and empty. As we neared the hospital, I became silent again. "Jen.. what if she die's?" I whispered.

"She won't." Jenna told me firmly.

"You don't know that." I argued, holding the door open.

Jenna raised her eyebrow. "Don't be against Alice."

I had no reply to that. We re-entered the waiting room and I quickly walked over to my mother. "Is she okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"Fine," Mom smiled at me. "Not entirely awake yet, but fine."

My grin faded. "What about her aunt?"

"I'm not sure. Edward had her -Ness- looked over, and they found signs of physical abuse. Right now they're questioning Reneta and her children spawns about it."

"Dad did that?" My voice shook.

"Yes. For you." Mom's brown eyes bore into mine, showing me years of thirty six year old wisdom.

"I'm gonna go talk to Renesmee." I muttered, going out into the hallway again and into Ness' room. The room was empty again, and I was eternally grateful.

**RPOV**

I sighed mentally in frustration. Why couldn't I talk yet? Even my eyes wouldn't open, and I was isanely annoyed.

I was alone, lost in my own world of... infinite emptiness.

"Hey Ness." His voice was agonized and painful, yet somehow still significant. And I knew that voice anywhere. "I'm back again, to talk to the sleeping beauty."

"Bella," his voice was quiet and agonized, but it was significant. And I would have recognized it anywhere, "Oh, Bella," he said. The angel's voice was not happy, not like it should be, but I didn't care. It was the only voice I wanted to hear right now. He was here and I was... dead? Was I dead?

Something warm touched my hand, and squeezed it, and I knew for sure that my I must be dead as he spoke again. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I was confused. Why would he be sorry? He hadn't done anything bad. And I knew then that was why I was in heaven; he was with me. I couldn't open my eyes, let alone see him, but I knew he was here and not just because of his voice and the pressure on my hand. And I also knew he wasn't exactly an angel, but in heaven he was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to that..." He sounded like he was torturing himself over something. I wanted to open my mouth, tell him not to hurt anymore, that this was heaven and he should be happy, but it was like my mouth had been glued shut. I couldn't talk, open my mouth or eyes, I could only lie there and listen to his breathing and the annoying beep of a machine somewhere in the room.

"I'm so sorry, I should've stayed… I should've saved you," he sounded like he was torturing himself over something and I wanted to open my mouth and ask, tell him not to hurt anymore, tell him that this was heaven and he should be happy, but it was like I was tied there. I couldn't open my mouth, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything except lie there and listen to his even breathing and my own not-so-even heartbeat projected loudly into the room by a machine.

We were met by silence for a moment until he spoke again. "I hope you can hear me Nessie. Don't give up." I could tell he was aching to say something else, but he didn't. "I talked to Jenna today... we talked about stuff. We haven't talked like that... since I was about... nine, maybe? After that I turned into what I am now." What was he like when he was younger?

"And I wanted to thank you for that. I know it sounds screwed up, me thanking you for getting hurt, but if it hadn't happened... I don't think we'd be close siblings." Luke sighed. "I miss you a lot. I can't wait till you come back." I wanted to see his perfect face and respond to his words, but I couldn't.

The sounds of shoes slapping against the tiles. "Can I see her?" An eager voice asked.

"Go on ahead." Luke sounded slightly annoyed, but I don't think the other person heard it. I felt pressure on the bed on my left side. A small hand touched my stomach.

"Hi Renuzmee."

"Re_nes_mee," Luke whispered. "Or Nessie. Whichever you prefer."

"Will she get mad?" The small child was anxious.

"Nope."

"Hi Nessie. It's Nick. My mommy said I could come see you and so did my dad. He's a doctor ya know. He fixed you! Er, almost fixed you. 'Cause you can't talk, or open your eyes. That's horrible! You must _hate_ not getting hot coco in the morning. Luke says I gets reaaaaal crabby when I don't have my coco. So my mommy makes it every morning." Nick informed me, talking non stop.

I wanted to laugh and give him a hug, but I couldn't. I was imprisoned on what I assumed to be a hospital bed. After what Nick had said, I knew I wasn't in heaven.

"Do ya think when you gets all better you can come baby-sit me? Danny and Logan want you to too, but they're to afraid to admit it. They said they're to old for a baby-sitter, but I can see right through their black lies." Nick continued.

I felt like laughing right then. "Black lies, Nicky?" Luke asked. I could literally hear the smile in his voice. "I think you mean white lies."

"Oh yeah. Those. White lies. Yeah. Mommy says that those are bad, don't you think so?" Nick took my hand and was as careful as an eight year old could be.

**LPOV**

"Luke!" Nick shrieked with joy. "Nessie squeezed my hand! Does this mean she's gonna gets better now?"

I ignored him and took Renesmee's hand in mine. "Ness, could you do that again? To my hand? Please?" Her small fingers applied a small amount of pressure to my fingers. I grinned and squeezed back. "I knew it," I whispered. "I knew you could do it Ness." I turned towards Nick. "Can you go get the doctors for me Nicky-boy?" He bobbed his blonde head and ran out the door.

"MOMMY NESSIE'S ALIVE! LUKE SAID TA GET THE DOCTORS!" I heard him shout from the hallway as he raced back to the waiting room.

"Just hold on Ness." I whispered, kissing her cheek softly. First her hand, then her forehead, now her cheek... what would come next?

The doctors rushed in, once again ushering me out of her room. They shut the door in my face leaving me in the hospital hallway. A small hand slipped into mine. "Did I do a good job?" Nick whispered.

I grinned and nodded. "You helped her a lot. If she could talk, she'd give you a big hug." I told him earnestly.

"That's good." Nick smiled. "Hey Luke?"

"Mhm?"

"I think Nessie's my new girfriend." Nick told me, his green eyes wide.

"I think you're gonna have to check with Ness first kid." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. Ness was _mine_.

Wait... was I jealous of an eight year old?

Yes, yes you are. A voice told me in my head.

_Aww, shut up._ I told it, rolling my eyes.

"She's prettyful, don't ya think Luke?" Nick asked me, staring at me curiously.

"Not prettyful." I shook my head. "Nessie is beautiful, inside and out."

"It's peculiar."

"Where on earth did you hear that word?"

"A video Jenna showed me. This girl was high off meds and she was talking about unicorns and some 'magical' land of blueberries. She called it peculiar." Nick shrugged. I laughed.

He was so serious sometimes. 'Born a baby, but the mind of middle aged man,' Grandma Renee told me. 'Just like your mom.'

**I actually know someone who can... hahaha. :D**

**Anyways... Stu's Song is da bomb!! If you haven't heard it, swing on over to youtube and check it out. ;D**

_**What do tigers dreams of?**_  
_**When they take a little tiger snooze**_  
_**Do they dream of mauling zebras**_  
_**Or Hallie Barry in her catwoman suit**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty striped head**_  
_**Were gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed**_  
_**And then were gonna find our best friend Doug**_  
_**And then were gonna give him a best friend hug**_  
_**Doug Doug Oh Doug Doug Dougie Doug Doug**_

_**but if hes been murdered by crystal meth tweekers...then were shit out of luck.**_

**I seriously recommend it. Anyway... I think the drama's gonna be over by next chapter. -wink- ;D There's gonna be a little bit more drama, some Jared in there (cuz I miss him ;)), flufflyness, then the drama kicks up again. How's that for ya? **

**And.. im kinda sad at the moment. My gpa dropped my phone yesterday, so no txting for me. D: And by the ways, Ashley, Jared, Paul, Nick, Bryce, and Kristi(Luke's relatives) are 100 percent real. Ashley is my homie-g, Jared is my bestest tall friend, Paul is my homie-g's bf, Nick is this guy I kinda like... Bryce is amazing :D, and I like Kristi's name. haha**

**Annnnd... I'm bored. Ashley is amazing, and I cannot imagine being alone in my nursing home, in the future ;D, without her. She's bringing me a Nick flavored lollipop tomorrow. His flavor is 'Root Melon.' hahaha. I prefer just root beer but there's no persuading Ashley's mind once it's set in motion. **

**ANYWAY, you guys, when I started writing, i was like **im not gonna be like all those other author's and beg for reviews.** but, not I understand and reviews **really do inspire** we (author's) to write more! soo, PLEASE review you guys! only thirty more reviews to go, then we gets a hundred. :D do you think that can happen? **

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I have a new story. It's called "Always and Forever" its E/B story. **

**"**_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been best friends since birth. As they get older, Edward wants more than friendship... Only problem? She's dating his best friend. A/H"_

**See ya laters!!!**

**PaulIsMySilverWolf**

**P.S.: Does anyone know what _A/U_ means? I'm sooo lost...**


	15. Waking Up

**I know, I know. You probably hate me. But I have (somewhat) of an explanation at the bottom, and I hope that makes up for it. **

Chapter 15 of Love and Hate Collide

Waking Up

**LPOV**

"Good morning, beautiful." I murmured, kissing her wrist softly. "I miss you." I sighed and gazed down at the sleeping woman next to me. "I never told you this before, anyone really, but when I was eight, my father taught me how to play the piano and guitar. I'm pretty okay, nothing compared to my dad. Last night, my mom brought me CD. It has all her favorite compositons on it; one's my dad all wrote and played. I added my own special little thing... hope ya like it."

I pressed play on the CD player, and the sound of the lullaby I wrote filled the empty room. Renesmee squeezed my hand, and I hope that ment she liked it.

**RPOV**

It was amazing.

Undescribable.

And his father, Edward, was better than _this_?

I gave his hand a squeeze with all the strength I could muster. "I don't know if that means you like it..." Luke trailed off, massaging my hand with his thumb. "Could you squeeze it again? I hope you can hear me..." I gave his warm hand another squeeze. "You are truely amazing, you know that? I think when you wake up, I'm gonna play the piano, in person, for you."

I wanted to tell him I would love that. I wanted to tell him I couldn't wait. I wanted to tell him... I loved him.

_Do you REALLY love him?_

I think so.

_If you're sure..._

I am.

Suddenly his warm lips were pressing gently against my own, and I felt my heart rate increase by a two fold. I felt a new strength inside me and used it, pulling myself up. But I didn't have enough. I was so nearly there, but didn't have enough. But then he spoke the words that enabled that extra strength I needed.

"Ness..." Luke began. "I love you." He loved me. All those secret smiles, comments, sleep overs, all of it made sense now. He _loved_ me. I felt him grin against my lips when I gasped into his mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," I rasped, my voice weak from lack of use. I opened my eyes to meet those intense brown ones. "I love you."

Luke's eyes opened in shock. "You're awake. You're _awake_."

"You have no idea," I groaned, rolling my neck. My muscles moaned in protest, and a sudden searing pain lurched through my forehead. "It is not your fault."

"You didn't even want to go the beach!" Luke defended. "If I hadn't suggested it, this would have never happened."

"Wasn't I the one who suggested the damn beach in the first place?"

He didn't have an answer for that. I grinned triumphantly. "Anyway, how long have I been here?"

"A week." Luke sighed. "Any longer, I probably would've gone insane. Everyone's been here, and we've all missed you like crazy."

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"For what?" He stared at me in shock.

"If I hadn't said anything about the beach, we wouldn't be here in the first place! Everyone would be doing what they do, no interferance from me, whatsoever." I rolled my eyes. It was obvious. If I hadn't said anything, no one would be here.

"Ness."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Aren't you supposed to get the doctor?" I asked him, grimacing at the pain in my forehead.

"Oh yeah..." Luke smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted some alone time with you first." He turned towards the door. "Carlisle!" He shouted, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

The door opened and the room was instantly flooded with bright light. I cringed away from it as a gorgeous doctor walked in, followed by Edward, Bella, and Reneta.

I opened my mouth to say hi, but then I began crying.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Luke looked alarmed as Bella rushed over to me and swept me into her arms. "Oh baby, sh, shh." She rocked me back and forth, murmuring calming words into my ear. "It's okay, calm down. It's okay now." She soothed, smoothing my hair down with her hand.

I sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Luke cut in. "She thinks she's wasting our time by being in the hospital."

"Oh, baby, you could never do that! None of this is your fault," Bella smiled at me.

"Just shut up already!" Reneta complained. "She's better now. Can she leave the damn hospital now?"

Luke turned towards my aunt, being at least a head taller than her petite figure. A glimpse of fear flashed across her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. She deserved that. "I think you should leave now." Luke said, his knuckles clenched into fists at his sides.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you? I happen to be her legal guardian." Reneta snapped, stepping forward a bit.

Edward walked over to Luke. "Excuse me," He mimicked in a false high pitch voice. "Actually, I think _you_ need to leave. You obviously don't care about that little girl, so you can just get lost and do us all a huge favor, okay?"

"No." Reneta stood her ground. "I have every right to be here, me being her legal guardian and all. And _actually," _She sneered. "You don't have a right to be here. You're not related to her at all, so why are you here?"

"Because she's family." Carlisle stepped up. "And if you both cannot handle yourselves, please excuse your self from this office."

I stared at him in shock. I didn't even know him, and there he was defending me. Reneta glared at him, then spun on her heel and disappeared out of the room. "Charming." Luke rolled his eyes. "How can you stand her?"

"She's hardly ever at home, she's always 'working.'" I shuddered. Her 'work' was not one of my favorite subjects to talk about.

"Well, hello Renesmee." Carlisle smiled at me. "I'm Dr. Cullen, Luke's grandfather." He removed his stethoscope from around his neck. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged, wincing at the pain it caused.

"You had quite a nasty fall." Carlisle said, probbing my wrists and neck with his cold fingers. "Does this hurt?" He pressed down slightly on my shoulder.

"Ow." I cringed, and he immediatley removed his fingers and scribbled something down on his notebook.

"How about this?" He applied small pressure to my temple.

"Ow!" I shrieked, batting his hand away, my shoulder's screaming in protest. "Ow,"

"Sorry, just trying to help." Carlisle gave me a comforting smile.

"It's okay," I whispered.

Carlisle ran a few more tests, scribbled notes onto his clipboard, and exited the room. Bella smiled at me. "Renesmee... you need to see a doctor." She said carefully, eyeing my reaction.

"Um," I stared at her, confused. "Don't I have one?"

"Ness... a physciatrist."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not crazy. I don't know what lies Reneta has fed you, but _none_ of them are true."

"I didn't mean it like that," Bella said, her brown eyes full of... pity. "I meant to talk to someone about Reneta."

"Why?"

"Because..." Bella stared at Edward, searching for a reasonable answer.

"He'd just like to ask you a few questions, okay?" Edward asked carefully. "Nothing rash, just about your school, your life, your family... your past."

I immediatley went ridgid. "My past?"

"Only if you'd like to. He's very nice, very funny, and very calming. I think you'd like him."

"..." I stared at him, observing the features of his face. He had Luke's strong jaw line, the same straight nose, the same messy colored hair, the same shaped eyes. Edward's were a shocking green color, close to liquid emerald. If you looked closely, you could see tiny specks of what looked like silver. "I'll give him a try."

"Thank you Renesmee." Edward grinned, the corner of his mouth turned up in an all to familiar smirk. Luke's grin. Like father, like son. "Would you like to send him in, or wait a little while and get some rest?"

I bit my lip. "You're the doctor. Shouldn't you be telling me?"

Edward smirked again. "I'll send him in. It'll be a private session, and when you've had enough, just call for one of us. Jasper usually won't stop..." The look in his eyes told me I wasn't supposed to hear the end of that sentence.

"It'll be fine." Bella reassured me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Luke smiled warily, and gave me a soft kiss before exiting the room.

Ten minutes later, a familiar attractive man waltzed into the room with a white clipboard. "Hello Nessie. I'm sure you remember me. I'm Jasper Whitlock, Luke's uncle. We met at dinner a few weeks ago."

"I remember." I grinned. "I liked dinner."

Jasper smiled. "Is it like anything you have at home?"

I shook my head. "No. I usually eat by myself, or cook for my cousins. Most of the time it's just me. But lately it's just been me and Luke."

"What about your aunt?" Jasper asked, writing something down. "Does she ever sit down with you?"

"Once, maybe. When it's Heidi and Jane's birthday. I'm catering service." I rolled my eyes. "She's all about her job."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's, to sum it down, an exotic dancer." I wrinkled my nose in digust. "She brings men over all the time; our front door is a revolving door. Once out, another comes in."

Jasper raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. What is it with these Cullen's and their exceedingly good looks? "Do these men... ever touch you?"

"No." I said firmly. I had my own level of respect. And I wasn't going to talk about this anymore.

He seemed to sense my discomfort. "... What kind of music do you listen too?"

Random enough? "Um... it change's all the time. I don't have a specific taste, but I can't stand rap. I mostly listen to Justin Bieber, Yellowcard, The Script, Gun's and Roses, Secondhand Serenade, 3OH!3, Kings of Leon, old school Jonas Brothers. Pretty much alternative, and pop. Don't judge." I glared at his snicker.

"Hey, it's all good. My wife listen's to a lot of that shiz, so I'm used to it. I know almost _every_ word to 'Starstrukk'." Jasper grinned.

_"Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes the men go whoo-whoo."_ I sang along with him, bursting out laughing in the middle of the chrous. Jasper grinned at me, his white teeth seeming to sparkle in the dim light. "So."

"So," Jasper repeated, staring at me intently. "Does your aunt... ever spend time with you?"

I shook my head, ignoring the startling pain. "No. We don't spend time at all. She despises me... because of my mother." The concerened look on his face told me that I could trust him, something I haven't been able to do for a _long_ time. I took a deep breath, looked into his comforting blue eyes, and began to tell him my life story.

**Yeah. She woke up! -eep- lol. Anyway, I haven't updated in a long time because I've been busy with life, something I seriously lack. Sorry for the short chapter, the next is pretty big. And drama kicked up today, which sucks big time. But yeah. I won a free ice cream cone. My phone works again :D. I'm mad at my friend. **

**I don't really care if you read this, by all means, go right ahead. I just really needed a place to write this, and Myspace doesn't fit the bill. So here it goes. _I have a boyfriend. I broke up with him today. Why? Because I don't see him as more than a friend. I like this Italian... (long story) and I told my friend. We were on oppsite ends of the bus and she thought I said "Tell him." when I didn't. SO she told him. And that ruined our two years of friendship (for me at least) bcuz I can't even look him in the face anymore, which sucks eggs. :( and everyone keeps saying I broke up with my boyfriend for the Italian, which is only .1 percent true. I'm not that slutty. :P Like I said, 99 percent was bcuz I didn't like him anymore and .1 percent was because I like the Italian. And almost (literally) the whole school know's I like the Italian. Seriously. I had, at least ten people come up and ask me if I broke up with my boyfriend for him._**

**_Andddd on top of all that, I _really_ like the Italian. We're good friends :D and my friend was talking me into kissing him because I'm not gonna see him for a whole year. I was supposed to kiss him at closing ceremonies for baseball and softball, but now since we can barely look at each other, change of plans._**

**But yea. It sucks eggs. And I don't like being mad at my friend. She did nothing wrong. ButI can't help it. I HATE DRAMA.**

**Done rambling now. Sorry for wasting your time, but my life really sucks at the moment... **


End file.
